Sexual Fantasies
by SS-RL-LOVER4LIFE
Summary: RATED M! Ginny and Hermione share the same fantasy! But Hermione wants it to be more than just one night...Reviews Please
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Hermione and Ginny sat together waiting for their Potions Professor to enter the classroom and begin class. All the students were talking among themselves when the dungeon door flung open with a big BANG! The class when silent as the grumpy professor took a couple long strides and stood in front of his desk.

"Today you will brew a sleeping potion; you will have five minutes to gather your ingredients!" With a flick of his wand the store room cupboard flew open. "You may now begin, the ingredients you will need will be on the bored and the directions will be on page 67 in your books."

Hermione went and gathered the things they needed and met Ginny back at their table. She had already got the cauldron out and had a flame going underneath.

As Hermione began cutting and preparing the ingredients for the potion Ginny whispered in her ear.

"Don't you find Professor Snape sexy? That voice could make any one cream in their pants."

Hermione snorted at her best friends comment. "I have to agree with you on that one Ginny, he is very sexy." Hermione then looked over at were Snape was sitting behind his desk. She had secretly had a crush on him since her second year and she had been in love with him ever since.

Snape felt eyes on him and looked up to find beautiful chocolate eyes starring at him.

Hermione blushed and continued working on the potion. Professor Snape had just caught her starring at him.

She picked up the wrong ingredient, before Ginny could stop her she had already thrown it into the cauldron. There was a big boom and it flew Hermione backwards into one of the shelves that held certain things for complicated potions.

Ginny ran over to help Hermione up but Snape had already beaten her to it.

"Weasley go and get Poppy now!" Snape boomed. "Malfoy GET ME A CLOTH!"

Malfoy took his time getting the cloth, as Ginny sprinted as fast as she could to the Hospital Wing.

Malfoy handed Snape the cloth. He then put pressure on the gash that was on Hermione's head.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. If looks could kill, Professor Snape sure would have killed her.

"You foolish girl…" He yelled at her. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

She looked down ashamed. She then pushed Snape's hand off her head and held it there herself.

"Sorry Professor." She mumbled.

Snape glared at her. That is when Poppy ran in with Ginny.

"Let's get you cleaned up dear." Poppy told Hermione as she looked over her. "We will have you fixed up in no time." She grabbed a hold of Hermione's free hand and helped her up.

"Wonderful…" Snape sneered. "Since you will be able to attend dinner, you can also find yourself and Miss Weasley attending detention with me tonight, nine o'clock sharp! DON'T be late."

Hermione went to protest but Poppy pulling her towards the door. Once they left Snape told the class to clean up and once they were done they could be dismissed.

Down at the Great Hall Hermione and Ginny sat with each other picking at their food.

"I am so sorry Ginny for getting you a detention." She stated.

"It is perfectly fine Mione…thank gods your ok. That's all that matters." Ginny said smiling at her. "Plus I am pretty excited for this detention; I can go to sleep with that sexy voice and face of our gorgeous professor tonight floating around in my mind."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny was someone who you would never expect to be so obsessed with men and sexual needs.

"Mione I have an idea in mind for our detention tonight." She started. "How about you and I seduce the man, after all he is in need of a good shagging."

"GINNY!" Hermione looked at her wide eyed.

"Oh common Hermione, do something daring for once. I know you want him just as much as me!"

"You have something wrong with that mind of yours girl!" She said in complete shock.

"Hermione! Think about it, we could have the best sex of our lives! We could seduce the sexiest man alive!!"

Hermione thought to herself. For quite sometime she has had the sexual fantasy of shagging her Potions professor. She needed some fun. Some sexual fun in her life.

"Alright Ginny, you win." Hermione said looking over at her friend. "But how are we both going to seduce him…" She asked.

"Easy…"Ginny replied. "Together."

Hermione looked at her confused but then looked up in shock! "GINNY!"

Ginny started laughing. "Oh come on Hermione its not like it's anything serious, its just ….experimenting."

"A three some." Hermione said blankly. "Really Ginny…you're serious."

"Serious as a heart attack!" She beamed. "Come on I don't want to be late." She grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her to the dungeons.

"_What am I getting myself into?" _Hermione thought to herself.

They entered Snape's classroom. He was waiting for him at his desk.

They took they're seats at a table near his desk, awaiting their punishment.

"You will clean the cauldrons, which are stacked by the sink, I have to attend a meeting, I will be back in 30 minutes, you should be done by the time I get back, I will then think of something for you dunderheads to do when I return."

With that he got up and left the classroom.

"So now what?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Just follow my lead, if I do something outrages go with it ok?"

Ginny walked over to the sink and started scrubbing caldrons. Hermione joined her.

"In 25 minutes I am going to walk over and keep a look out for Snape when I see him coming down the hall…..lets just say be prepared." Ginny said smiling at her.

Ginny could tell that Hermione was a little tense. "Hermione, you will love it trust me, it will be something you will never forget. You only live once, live it up, and take chances, promise me no regrets tonight." Ginny asked.

Hermione let Ginny's words sink in. "I promise!" she said smiling. Hermione convinced herself that she was going to take a chance with whatever Ginny had planned. Ginny was right. You only live once!

They had just finished the caldrons, with of course 5 minutes to spare. Ginny was very excited, but there was one thing she didn't tell Hermione. She didn't have anything planned at all; she just was going to let whatever happens…happen.

Hermione sat on a desk patiently why Ginny walked over to the door and looked out for Professor Snape.

They were both excided beyond belief. They didn't know what would happen but the fact that it was kind of a mystery was a HUGE turn on!

"He is Coming!" Ginny jumped back in joy. She ran over to Hermione. "Do you trust me?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Yup!" Hermione smiled.

They could hear their Professor's footsteps getting closer and closer. Right when they reached the door Ginny leaned in and kissed Hermione.

Hermione was in shock but she let Ginny take control of this kiss. Ginny ran her tongue on Hermione's bottom lip, asking her for entrance. Hermione obliged. Their tongues stroked against each others madly.

The feeling growing between their legs was unbearable. They both pulled back and looked at Professor Snape who was standing their with his mouth hung open. Ginny walked over to him and placed her hand on his chest.

"Everything ok professor? Sorry you had to walk in on that." She said sexily.

Ginny let her hand that was on his chest snake down to the bulge in his pants. When she grabbed his manhood and Snape gasped. He was in shock but the feeling that just shot up from his groin all the way up his spin made him groan out loud.

"You like that Professor?" She whispered in his ear.

He just looked at her wide eyed and then looked over to Hermione who was lying back on her elbows on the desk.

"Wanna join us?" Hermione asked smiling widely at him.

Snape cleared his throat but he was still unable to speak.

"Suit yourself; we are still here for two more hours." Ginny said walking over to Hermione and capturing her lips again.

Snape shut his door and locked it casting silencing charms around it. Just in case.

He walked over and watched the kiss between Hermione and Ginny become more heated. Ginny's hands slid up Hermione's stomach and cupped her breast. Hermione had her hands under Ginny's arse, lifting her trying to get more contact.

Their breathing became ragged and so Snape's. Hermione pushed Ginny off her and smiled. She got up and walked over to Snape. She wrapped her arms around Snape's neck and pulled his head down for a searing kiss. He hesitated for a moment but then started kissing her back.

Everything in Snape's head was screaming at him to stop but his body had a mind of his own. His body wanted everything that was happing.

He felt someone unzipping his pants. He felt his erection being pulled out of his boxers. He broke this kiss with Hermione and started kissing down her neck. That's when he felt someone's mouth envelop his penis. He took in a sharp breath. The feelings that were shooting through his body was unreal. He never had experienced something this amazing in his life.

Ginny's mouth was doing wonders to him. Her tongue and lips were teasing his head. She gently licked up and down his shaft. Then she took him fully in her mouth sucking hard, then she gently lifted her mouth up and let her lips get caught around his head were she twirled her tongue around it and sucked gently.

Snape's hands were lifting Hermione's shirt above her head and now working on unclasping her bra. He let it fall down and he looked her body up and down. He was in awe. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever scene. His eyes locked hers and she smiled sweetly at him.

Just as he was about to take Hermione into another kiss Ginny hit his sweet spot. That was the end for Snape, he lost control. He thrusted into her mouth and let the joyful pleasure take control of him. Ginny let his seed shoot in her mouth. She licked up every last drop. His head was resting on Hermione's shoulder. He was trying to catch his breath.

He spoke for the first time that night.

"Why don't we take this somewhere else?"

Hermione and Ginny followed him into his private quarters. They both were smiling at each other. They both knew that tonight was going to be a night that would never forget.

Snape grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Hermione watched as her friend melted against the Professor. She smiled as she could tell Ginny was enjoying it.

Hermione relized that she still didn't have her shirt on and she was starting to get cold. It was perfectly clear that she was cold, her nipples were rock hard and she had goose bumps all over her body. She walked over to Snape's beautiful king size bed. She finished taking off all her clothes and got under the covers.

Snape picked up Ginny and laid her down on the bed right next to Hermione. He started taking off her clothes. Hermione the lent over and started kissing Ginny passionately. Ginny let her hands slide down and stopped just under Hermione's belly button. She pulled away from Hermione and looked her in the eyes. Hermione smiled and then bucked her hips. Ginny cupped Hermione's wet pussy. Both Ginny and Hermione let out a moan.

Snape was watching in awe. He then sat up and took Ginny in a demanding kiss. Ginny let her middle finger slid up and down Hermione's folds. Then she pushed a finger into her hard and fast. Hermione yelped at the sudden feeling that shot threw her. How Snape was sitting Hermione could grab onto his rock hard cock, and start pumping it. Snape moaned into Ginny's mouth as he felt Hermione grab hold of him. He then let his hand slid down Ginny's stomach and he started rubbing her hard around her clit, then he let two fingers thrust into her.

Ginny screamed out in joy. She then inserted another finger into Hermione she was going to copy Snape's actions. When Snape thrusted harder into Ginny, she would do the same to Hermione. Hermione had the same speed as she pumped Snape's cock.

"Ginnnnny don't stop!!!!!" Hermione moaned as she started bucking her hips into Ginny's hand.

Ginny started rubbing her thumb around Hermione's clit harder and harder. Hermione was on the edge big time. Then Snape whispered in Ginny's ear.

"Come for me!" his fingers were working magic.

Ginny started to feel Hermione tighten around her fingers. That made Ginny start to loose control too. Both girls let out a huge scream as their climax took control of them. Hermione was still was pumping Snape's lovely manhood as she let her orgasm take control.

Snape watched as the two beautiful woman came before him. He felt the tightening sensation in his balls and he let out a loud moan. His come shot out of him like a rocket, covering Hermione's hand in a shiny white coat.

They all lay on the bed trying to catch there breaths.

Hermione looked into Snape's eyes and put her hand to her mouth and licked it clean.

Snape groaned out loud again. He couldn't possible believe that he was getting hard all over again. He rolled over and started kissing his way down Ginny's belly. He reached her center and starting licking, sucking and nipping. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. This man had some major skill. She grabbed Hermione and pulled her down into another kiss. Within minutes Ginny felt that familiar not her stomach.

"Don't stop Professor, please don't stop!" She moaned against Hermione's mouth.

"Sooooo cloooooooose!" Ginny screamed.

Snape licked his way up to her clit and sucked it in hard.

Ginny felt her orgasm tear threw her. Wave after wave. She arched her back up off the bed. Snape took it all in. Licking her clean.

He kissed his way back up to her as Hermione rolled over to give him room. He kissed her. She tasted herself on his tongue. Ginny moaned into his mouth. They both were completely satisfied. They both continued, forgetting about Hermione. She didn't care though. She knew how much Ginny wanted to make her fantasy come true.

Hermione quietly got up and put her clothes on. She would finish her fantasy with Snape later.

"Alone" She thought to herself.

Hermione's fantasy was not at all like Ginny's she wanted to make love with Snape, not screw him senseless with her best friend. After all, Hermione was still a virgin; Ginny on the other hand was along ways away from that.

She quietly left the room, leaving her best friend and Professor to their business.

**TBC……… **

Alright I know this chapter was pretty lame. This will be the only chapter with Snape/Ginny/Hermione action! It will soon just be HG/SS!

Reviews please! Should I continue with the story???


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry you guys the wait has been so long! Tons of School.**

Hermione awoke the next day with a million thoughts flying through her mind.

"Was Ginny back from last night?" "What happed between them?" Hermione stumbled out of bed and ran to the other room to see Ginny fast asleep.

"Ginny, Psssshhh wake up!" Hermione whispered, giving Ginny a slight nudge.

"Whhhaaaat!" Ginny said frustrated grabbing her pillow and pulling it over her head.

"What happened last night?" Hermione whispered.

There was silence for a bit. Hermione thought Ginny fell back asleep. Just before she went to grab the pillow off her best friends head Ginny mumbled something.

"What?" Hermione asked not understanding a word that came out of Ginny's mouth.

She groaned out loud and then sat straight up to look at Hermione.

"He backed out of it."

"What…Why?" Hermione was shocked but she was quietly thinking to herself _"Good now I can have the man to myself knowing my best friend didn't shag him first."_

"He said something about it being wrong, he didn't feel right doing it to a student, especially to a student he would never have feelings for." She said.

"Ginny, I am sorry, really I am."

"You know Hermione, I really don't care; I just wanted a good shagging." She admitted to her friend. "By the way, why did you leave?"

"Even though last night was very interesting, it's just not for me." Hermione stated honestly.

"Hermione, you still want him don't you?" Ginny said with a smile.

"Ginny, I don't want to just throw away my virginity like that, I want it to be special you know, I really want it to be with him to, but I highly doubt that he would want to." Hermione said sadly.

"How do you know that?" Ginny asked questionably. "You'll never know unless you try. I could tell Snape thought you were beautiful last night, I should have been the one to leave."

"NO, NO its fine, I wanted you to have your fun, but your right. I should give it a try?"

"Yes you should!" Ginny practically yelled. "I have a brilliant idea-"But Hermione cut her off before she could finish.

"Gin, why don't you leave the ideas to me?"

"If you say so! You know where I am if you need any help!" Ginny replied proudly.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and set off to get ready for the day. It was Sunday and they had the rest of the week off as well, just for a break.

Hermione already planned out the day, she would grab a good book and go find a nice tree to sit under.

Once she was all cleaned up and after 30 minutes trying to calm her hair, she grabbed her jacket and book and headed off to her favorite reading spot.

Snape was walking around outside when he spotted Hermione sitting against the tree. He looked around to see if there were any people outside and there wasn't everybody was at Hogsmade. He decided to walk over and talk to her.

"Studying like usual I can see." Snape said calmly.

Hermione jumped. She hadn't expected anybody to come talk to her because they were all at Hogsmade. She was especially not expecting Snape to stroll right up and start a conversation.

"Oh my Professor you startled me." She said trying to find her spot she lossed.

"My apologies Herm…Miss Granger."

"Umm…" Hermione looked around racking her brain, trying to think of something to say to the man. "Would you care to join me Sir?" She asked quit unsure of what he would say.

She was quit surprised when he sat down next to her and grabbed the book from her hand.

"Shakespeare?" He asked

Hermione laughed. "Oh come on professor it's not that shocking." She said laughing.

For some reason he felt comfortable around the girl. He didn't want to be his cruel self and scare her away, he wanted to try and maybe keep this one around for a change. He wanted to show her that he could be human and that he did have a softer side to him. Why he was doing this, not even he could answer that question.

He gave her a small smile. "I guess your right."

'Professor…about last night…" Hermione looked away from him trying to hide the blush.

"No need to explain Ms. Granger it's…"

"Let me explain…" Hermione said looking at him. " I don't want you to think that I am normally like that, Ginny had this crazy idea in mind to try and seduce you, I am not blaming it all on her, I agreed to it and agreed to take some chances, but you need to know I am not one who sleeps around, I am still a virgin…"

Once Snape heard the word "Virgin" his mind went into utterly shock. Last night he stopped things with Ginny because he first of all he wasn't even attracted to the girl, Hermione was more his type, secondly it was kind of spur of the moment things were happening to fast for him to really stop to control himself, third Hermione had left, fourth the girl he really wanted in his bed with him was Hermione and so on and so forth. Everything was Hermione, Hermione, and HERMIONE!"

"…and I just am really sorry for everything and I understand if…" She kept going on…

"Ms. Granger…" Snape tried to get her attention.

"Honestly professor I promise it will never happen again…"

Snape rolled his eyes and leaned forward quite quickly and pressed his lips against Hermione's. She was in complete shock but melted into the kiss. He pulled away and she looked up at him. Shock still covering her face.

"You're babbling." He whispered

"Oh." She said embarrassedly.

Kids started heading back to the castle.

He had to get going and she knew he had to.

"20 Points from Gryffindor. 10 for being and insufferable know-it-all, and another 10 for wasting my time." He gave her a wink and strode off to the castle.

"_Wow girl, your falling in love with the greasy old' git." _ She smiled widely.

She got up from her spot at the tree and walked the long way back up to the castle. She had a little pep to her step. She knew she made a fool out of herself in front of the man, but it didn't bother her. He actually came and sat with her, and well, kissed her. Severus Snape was human after all.

After Dinner she made her way back up to her room. She was extremely tired but once she started thinking about her professor, she was filled back up with tons of energy.

She walked over to her bed and fell backwards with a big FLOP!

Something was tapping against her window and she saw a beautiful black owl.

Hermione walked over to the window and let the bird fly in. He landed on her bed and looked at her wanting a treat. She had some treats by her bed just incase her parents or Krum decided to owl her out of the blue.

"Here you go little fella." She said smiling why he took the treats from her hand. Once he finished he held out his leg. There was a white piece of parchment with a shinny green ribbon tied to his leg.

Once she removed hit he gave her a small "hoot" and flew out the window. She opened the piece of paper and almost fainted when she saw who it was from.

_I am Farley new to this so don't laugh at me, but I was hoping you would join me for a cup of tea tonight around Midnight. I not only want to get to know you better, but I want you to get to know me better. The other side of me. The real me. _

_S.S._

**May I dare ask what you think? I know Snape is off character but we all know Snape has a soft side to him. I want to bring it out in this story! Well just around Hermione. He will be his cruel self with students. TBC…of course. Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER!!!**

Ever since Severus sent his owl Midnight with a note for Hermione to sneak out to the dungeons, Hermione and Severus had been keeping up their nightly visits for a couple months. They had grown close too each other, began to trust one an other and most of all they were both starting to develop feelings for each other.(They hadn't told each other everything though) Severus was sitting in his cozy over stuffed chair by the fire, reading one of the many books that Hermione had bought him for Christmas. The wonderful holiday had ended a couple days before and they still had a two more weeks until their lovely vacation came to an end. He smiled to himself as he remembered that night.

_He was walking around the grounds of Hogwarts, thinking how he was going to present his gift to Hermione. He thought that she would probably be attending the Christmas dance. So how was he going to give it to her? He was so deep in thought he didn't hear her approach him, until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around, but then calmed immediately once he relized it was her. _

"_What are you doing out here?" He asked at her angrily. He was still in his "Professor Snape mode." _

"_I…umm…I didn't know if we were going to be able to see each other tonight because of the dance, so I wanted to give you your gift." She said afraid to make eye contact. _

"_Hermione, someone could see us….and it's freezing out here, I don't need to worry about you getting sick!" He replied more calmly and nicely to her, noticing that he hurt her feelings. _

_She looked around and made sure no body was watching, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waste to keep warm as the snow started to fall. _

_Snape stiffened but the relaxed into the hug. He couldn't recall anybody ever making him feel so at ease. Honestly he didn't care if anybody caught them. _

_  
He pulled back but still kept their bodies close. _

"_I have something for you…" He said coming to the conclusion that it was the right time to give Hermione her gift. "…close your eyes!" _

_He reached into his pocket but he caught her peeking before he pulled it out._

"_Close your eyes you silly girl!" He snapped at her in a "loving way". She giggled as he placed his free hand over her eyes. He then pulled out a long velvet black box._

"_Here." He said pushing into her hands. _

_His hand left her eyes and she looked down at the box. _

"_Severus…" She started but was then cut off._

_Severus was shaking his head. "Just open it!" _

_She opened the box and her jaw dropped open. There was a beautiful silver necklace with a red ruby heart with green emeralds surrounding it. Red for Gryffindor and Green for Slytherin. _

_He smiled as he watched all the emotions played out on her face. _

"_You like it?" he asked with a smile coming across his face. _

"_Severus…I don't like it…I LOVE IT!" She said giving him the most beautiful smile ever. _

"_May I?" He asked looking from the necklace to her neck. _

"_Of course!" She said handing it over to him. _

_He placed it over her neck and clipped it together. He turned her around and gave her a boyish grin. It sparkled beautifully even more around her neck than it did at the jewelry store. _

_Her smile then faded on her face._

"_What is wrong…you don't…" _

"_No, no, no Severus, I love it more than anything, nobody has every given me something this beautiful. Ever. Its just I didn't get you anything as good as this…I well…" She couldn't find the words. _

_She handed him a gifted wrapped in sliver, green and black. He opened it. His mouth dropped open. It was the journal of __Salazar Slytherin himself. _

"_How the hell did you get this?" He finally managed to get the right words out. _

_Hermione smiled at him. She expected that kind of response. It was a long story. She managed to get a hold of it after the war. _

"_I have my ways!" She said smiling at him. "Do you like it?"_

"_Hermione…it's…its amazing!" He said holding it very carefully, as if it would vanish if dropped. _

_He walked up to her and claimed her lips in his as mistletoe formed itself magically on a branch above Hermione's head. _

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

He smiled as he remembered every detail of that night. He was starting to get very sleepy so he decided to crawl into bed. As he laid his head onto the pillow, a brilliant idea popped into his mind. He was going to plan something special for Hermione. Something that she would never forget.

December 31 (New Years Eve)

Snape went to Hogsmade early that morning. Hermione would be returning that day from her grandparent's house. She had left the day after Christmas. Her parents had died in the war. Voldemort had tortured them and then killed them after they wouldn't tell them were their daughter was. They were then buried in Godric's Hollow where Harry's parents and all the important wizards that died during the war were laid to rest.

Snape was making is way through some of the shops in Hogsmade. He needed to get some supplies for his special surprise that he planned for Hermione. Something that she has always wanted. Once he got everything he needed he walked into the Three Broom Sticks downed a shot of fire whiskey and then Apparidated back to Hogwarts to set everything up.

After he was done he walked to her private chambers. He left Hermione a note on her bed telling her to meet him down in the dungeons at 11:00 pm and not to be late.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was 9:00pm when Hermione arrived at Hogwarts. She had had a wonderful time with her grandparents, but she had missed Severus deeply and couldn't wait to see him. She walked to her room where she found her trunks in front of her bed. She started unpacking when she saw the note from Severus.

_Hermione Dear,_

_I have missed you terribly. I hope you enjoyed your trip. Rest up then head down to the Great Hall, eat dinner, NOT DESSERT though; __I have something very special planned for us. Something very special planned for a New Year. Please meet me down in the dungeons at 11:00 DON'T BE LATE!!!!!_

_Love,_

_SS_

She had a terrible case of butterflies in her stomach but she loved the feeling that was filling her heart by the second. She knew at the very moment, and she said it out loud…..

"I am madly in love with this man!"

She finished unpacking and she headed down to the feast. Snape wasn't there at the staff table and she was kind of sad that she couldn't steel glances from the him, but her friends pulled her out of her thoughts and kept her busy for the remainder of her spare time. Ginny and Harry had gotten together a couple months before and she had never seen Ginny so happy and in love. Of course Hermione had told Ginny some of the things that happened between her and Snape and made sure she thanked Ginny every minute for coming up with that extreme idea.

She hung out for a while with her friends and relized time had flown. It was ten minutes till eleven and she defiantly didn't want to be late.

She practically sprinted all the way down to her destination; she flung open the dungeon doors and ran straight into Severus arms.

"I have missed you so much!" She said tears falling form her eyes.

Snape twirled her around and inhaled her scent as if he forgot what she smelled like.

"Well I…defiantly missed you more!" He chuckled.

"That's impossible!" With that they kissed as if there was no tomorrow. The kiss was becoming more heated by the second.

"Let's…take…this somewhere…else." Snape said in between gasps and kisses.

He picked her up and walked themselves to his private chambers. He set her down before he opened the bedroom door.

"Happy New Year's Eve!" He said as he opened it.

Hermione almost fainted at what she saw. There was red and white rose petals everywhere, from all over the floor to the bed, and even in the bath tub. Although she hadn't seen that yet. There was also red and white candles lit all around the room, the sizes differed from big to small. They were all along the floor some magically floated in the air; they were all over the shelves. There was a big plate of strawberries by the bed with melted chocolate that sat in a small golden cauldron. There was massaging oils in a basket by the bed to.

Snape wrapped his arms around Hermione's waste from behind.

"Do you like it?" He said softly as he started kissing her neck.

"Severus…it is beautiful." She moaned as he found a sensitive spot on her neck and started sucking on it.

He pulled back and then mumbled a spell which he made up himself. Hermione was shocked when she relized that their clothes had disappeared and he was in silk black boxers and she was in a red and white dolly.

"You're so beautiful!" he said taking her lips into his. He laid her down onto the soft king size mattress.

"I feel like a Queen Severus…" she stated as he slid his hands up and down her body.

"Good, cause you are my Queen!" He said kissing her passionately. "I have something very special planned for tonight…but I need your permission first."

"…and what is that Severus" Hermione said with her eyes closed as Snape was kissing her all over her throat and neck.

"Will you allow me to make love to you?" He asked looking into her eyes.

She gave him another gorgeous smile that could make any guy fall head over heels for her.

"Yes…"

His heart jumped for joy but something in the back of his mind was making him a little uneasy about the whole thing but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He let it pass.

"That is music to my ears my love! Do you want to here my plan?" He asked has he rubbed her stomach.

"Tell me." She said smiling.

"Its 11:30 right on time!" He chuckled.

"Anyway I plan on making this the best night of your life; something that is so special not any man will EVER come close to what I planned have planned!"

Hermione laughed at his confidence. "Oh yea?? Why?? What is it you have planned?"

He nuzzled his head in the nape of her neck. "I plan on entering you and taking your precious virginity exactly at midnight. Exactly the beginning of a New Year!"

Hermione was so overwhelmed at everything he planned she had tears rolling down her face. Tears of joy of course.

"Severus, you really planned all that?" She asked.

"Yup and right now I have 25 minutes to tease you and get you all wet and ready for me!" He smirked as she closed her eyes and arches her back ready for him to begin.

He captured her lips in a searing kiss and then started making is way down kissing her every were. He got to her belly button and then kissed his way back up to her breast and pulled her dolly down just enough so he had full access to her perfectly ripped bosoms. He took one nipple into his mouth and teased it while he massaged her other breast with his warm sexy hand. He then kissed his way over to the other one and preformed the same task as he did to her right one. He kissed his way back up her neck and then to her lips and slipped his silky tongue into her hot mouth just and he slipped his hands down to her silky folds.

"Severuuuuusss…" She panted as he started lazy circles with is middle finger around her clit.

"Mmmhmm." Was his response.

"Harder….please…" She begged. He slipped one finger into her and started pumping hard as he applied extreme pressure on her clit.

"Severus…I am so close….yes…yes!!!!" She screamed.

He kissed his way down to her breast and said….

"Let go baby, let go!" and with that he sucked in a nipple and bit down hard.

He felt her inner mussels tighten around his fingers and she screamed his name over and over again as her climax hit.

He let her get herself together and catch her breath.

11:50….

"Hermione, are you sure you want this…" He asked looking deep into her eyes.

"I want you Severus; I want to loose myself to you." The lust in her eyes told him everything.

11:51….

"Hermione, I am not going to lie to you, this is going to hurt, all girls are different it could hurt a lot or a little, but I promise you I am going to take all the pain away, it might hurt for a second, but I want you to loose yourself to the feeling of me grow and thrust inside you, I want you to feel the friction that builds between us, loose yourself in my eyes when I take you, most of all let yourself become lost in my words. I am not going to ride you; we are going to take this slow. We are going to make love. Your first time is going to not only be very special, but one thing you will never forget." He said all this full of caring and….was it love?

"I promise you that!" He whispered into her ear.

11:57…

Severus then began stripping them of their clothes and slipping themselves under the covers.

11:59…

"Are you ready for this?" "We can always stop…"

"I am ready…"

"I want you to look into my eyes when I enter you…." He said…

"Mmmhmm…" She said a little nervous.

They could hear the whole school counting down….

10….

9…..

8….

7….

Snape rolled over and placed himself above Hermione….

6….

5….

Both Hermione and Snape's hearts where beating a million miles per SECOND!!!

4….

3….

Hermione looked in to Snape's eyes they were full of lust and most of all love….

2….

That's when Snape relized it…the thought he had had in the back of his mind earlier, the thought he couldn't put his finger on….Hermione… the gorgeous brown eyes looking up at him at this very moment, the intelligence she has, her being muggle-born (it was a good thing though) the natural beauty she reminded him of….Lily…

1….

Hermione closed her eyes even though Severus wanted her to keep them open. She knew that in seconds the man she loved would take her virginity and she knew it was going to hurt….

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

Nothing happened.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Snape above her frozen. He had each arm beside her shoulders as if he was going to enter her, but he was frozen. He had a look of shock on his face, and his eyes were glossy with tears.

"Severus?" Hermione asked worried.

He was just staring into her eyes but when she touched his cheek he flinched and was brought back into reality letting a couple tears fall.

"I can't do this…" He said in barely a whisper.

Hermione knew right then and there what was going on. She sat up a little why Snape sat back on his knees.

He was in shock and a loss for words, but Hermione knew he probably wasn't in the present at the time. She could tell he was in the past, memorizes flying through his head and him going through everyone.

"It's because I am not her…isn't it?" Hermione asked trying to hold back the tears and be understanding.

He just looked at her. His face was pale and his eyes were full of unshed tears. Although a few were making their way down his cheek.

"Right?" She said…

When he didn't respond Hermione just looked down at the sheets. She couldn't look at him. She would break.

"You remind me so much of her…" He said.... Looking at Hermione but his eyes were blank. As if devastated.

"You still love her…Don't you..." Hermione whispered.

Snape wasn't thinking at all. He just nodded his head… "More than anything."

Hermione was holding her breath she was about to break down into nothing but tears. She had to stay strong though, and she had to be understanding with him. Lily was someone Snape loved more than life itself. Lily Evans was the light in his life, but then it was all taken away.

Hermione knew that she was lucky enough for all things and time they had spent together, and she loved him; they were so close to their souls becoming linked. She wanted him to know so badly how much she loved him, and how much she not only wanted but needed him, but he didn't want her.

She got the impression right then and there that he only kept the relationship going because she reminded him of his one and only love. He didn't see Hermione, she wasn't the one who he was kissing, and she wasn't the one he planned this all for. Maybe physically, he knew it wasn't Lily, but she knew for a fact that mentally it was all for Lily. Everything from the start was for Lily.

She sat up more, leaning over she gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. She let it linger there for a minute but then she whispered in his ear….

"Thank you…" It took everything in her not to cry. "Thank you for making me feel like a Queen. Remember I will always be here for you…"

She took off the necklace he gave her…placed it in his hand and then shut it.

With that she gathered her clothes, got dressed in the classroom and left.

Once the dungeon door finally closed, and Hermione started her long walk back up to her private chambers….That…

… Is when she let the tears fall.

******************************************************************

Snape heard the dungeon door close…he got his head screwed on straight and his brain started functioning a little bit better than it had done in the previous moments.

"Hermione…." He whispered to himself. "I'm sorry….so…sorry"

He sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"_She is never going to forgive me for this._" He thought to himself

They tears started back up and he fell back onto his bed. He placed both of his hands on his face as cried….

" What have I done?"

**TBC…..I rushed really fast...so i am sorry for the spelling mistakes...i dont know how to use beta reader so again i am very sorry**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHERS NOTE: ****Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I am sorry about the wait. I am back at school so I am sorry for the long wait between Chapters! I hope you enjoy Chapter 4! **

The first week back to school was extremely agonizing for Hermione. The only thing that she had on her mind was "him". She couldn't tell you how many times she had replayed that night in her head. It was extremely hard for her to walk into her Potions class and pretend like nothing had happened. It was so hard for her to keep the tears from falling. Little did she know Severus was going through the same thing.

Hermione looked herself over in the mirror. She knew she didn't look to good, but she shook it off. She was leaving for Hogsmade to grab some flowers. Every couple weeks she would go and get some and apparate to her parents resting grounds. She didn't really tell anybody where she was going when she made these visits. She wanted to be alone while she grieved for them. Actually, she lied, she wanted Severus to be with her, but she knew that was probably never going to happen again.

Hermione made her way out of her Private sleeping quarters and headed to Hogsmade.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Severus sat in his reading chambers staring at the fire that flickered before him. He was in an awfully bad mood the whole week. He had taken over 125 house points from each house. He hadn't done that since God knows when. McGonagall had replaced all of them after giving him a lashing out. He didn't care though. He just wanted to get away from all the dunderheads and staff.

He had two things on his mind. Hermione and Lily. He was a wreck after what he did to Hermione; he knew he could probably never face her again. He did have feelings for her, but he felt guilty for having feelings for anyone besides Lily. He also didn't know if the feelings that he had for Hermione were because he liked Hermione or he just liked they way she reminded him of Lily.

He got up and walked over to his night stand where he pulled out an old worn photo of him and Lily. His eyes burned with unshead tears as they did every time he looked at that picture. Lily and himself were standing in the snow laughing and hugging each other. He always told himself to get rid of the thing because the hurt it gave him, but he never had the guts to do it. He looked at the clock it read 12:07. He decided he should go and visit Lily's grave. Maybe it would calm him down.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione walked up and placed a flower on James and Lily Potter's grave. She then made her way over to Mad Eye, Lupin, and Tonks grave. She then came face to face with the grave of her parents. She tired to be strong but she just couldn't. The tears began to fall as she placed a flower on each grave also placing a kiss on the tomb stone.

"You guys didn't deserve this!" She cried out loud.

"I am sorry I let you down, I am sorry I couldn't save you!" She plopped down on the grass furious with herself.

"I am the one who should have died!" She whispered.

She stared off into the distance for quiet sometime, letting her thoughts run wild. A twig snapping threw her out of her thoughts. She grabbed a hold of her wand and hid behind the nearest bush. She peeked around the side of it. What she saw shocked her. Severus Snape was making his way down to Lily's grave.

"_Of course…"_ She thought to herself. _"Perfect fucking timing!"_

She watched Snape walk up to Lily's grave and set down a red rose, black rose, and a couple lilies. She was about to get up until he started speaking.

"Lily, my lovely Lily…I will never forgive myself for what I did to you. I can't believe I would allow myself to hurt the one girl I loved with all my heart…" His voice started cracking. "…I brought you a red rose, it represents my love for you and it represents your beauty. I know lilies are your favorite flower so I brought you those also. As goes for the black rose, it represents me. I feel like my soul is dead without you, my heart is a black hole, and roses represent beauty and with this black rose, well there is no beauty whatsoever. There is no beauty in me or this life at all."

He was wiping away the tears now as the fell from his face.

Hermione felt so bad for him, she wanted to rush over and hold him, let him cry into her shoulder. She wanted him to know that he wasn't alone and she meant every word of always being there for him.

She was debating with herself whether or not she should. She finally gained her Gryffindor courage and walked over to Snape.

"Severus…?" She asked quietly not wanting to scare him.

Severus jumped to his feet in less than a second.

"Hermione?" He asked trying to get himself back together so she didn't see him in this sort of state.

She walked up to him and smiled slightly. "Hi…"

Snape shifted his feet. "What are you doing here Miss Granger?" he asked snapping back into his teacher mood.

"Oh…I was…" But before she could finish he cut in.

"Eavesdropping…I assume."

She was hurt by this. "Severus….

"It is Sir, Or Professor Miss Granger."

"Sir…you know I wouldn't…"

"Cut the Crap Granger, we all know you, Potter, and that Weasley boy would love to spy on me given the chance…"

"STOP!!" Hermione yelled tears rolling down her face. "Just…Stop!" She said looking concord.

The smirk on Snape's face faded as he saw how he had just added onto the hurt and pain he had already caused her.

She pushed past him, stopping at her parent's grave one last time. She placed her hand on top of the stone and whispered "I'm Sorry." One last time.

Snape watched the whole thing. Before Hermione turned to walk away he grabbed her arm.

"Hermione…." He said wiping away the tears that were falling from her eyes.

She tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her go.

"Calm yourself you silly girl!" He snapped. She froze but kept her eyes on the ground.

"Look at me…" He said softly.

It took her a moment but their eyes met.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Hermione pushed his hand off her arms. "It's fine." She whispered. Walking off, but once again something was kept her from going.

"What is it Snape!" She hissed at him. "What the hell do you want?"

Snape was taken aback by her tone of voice. "I just…never-mind."

Hermione knew that he wanted to know why she was there.

"If you really want to know SIR, I came here to visit my parent's and the others. I was then rudely awakened from my thoughts when I heard something snap. I hid behind the bush, not knowing what caused the sound then to my DELIGHT I saw you walk up, I was about to leave until I heard you starting to break down. It broke my heart to see you in that state so I was going to try and comfort you by letting you know, you weren't alone, but now I can see that was a mistake!" She yelled

"Hermione…"

"It is Miss Granger to you Professor!" She said trying her best not to break.

"It wasn't a mistake Miss Granger." He said trying not to piss her off even more.

"Really, why is that Sir?"

"I don't think I need to explain myself Granger!" He was starting to get impatient.

"I think you do Professor! I think you need to explain A LOT of things to me!" The hurt and pain that had been building up for the past couple days were all of a sudden coming out in complete anger.

They both knew were this was leading to!

"I HAD MY REASONS HERMIONE! He yelled. "I AM SORRY I HURT YOU, BUT MY LIFE IS JUST TO POINTLESS WITHOUT LILY HERE WITH ME! ITS TO FUCKING POINTLESS TO CARE ANYMORE!!!"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD SEVERUS, EVEN IF SHE WAS HERE, SHE WOULD BE WITH JAMES!!! NOT YOU!!"

There was silence.

"ADMIT IT SNAPE!"

Snape took that to the heart. He walked over to Hermione his face was about an inch from hers.

"You'll never understand…" He said in barely a whisper. But his eyes told the hole story. He was furious with her.

He started to walk off but stop when he heard Hermione speak.

"You're right, maybe I won't understand the things that happened between you and Lily, but I could understand if you would let me in. I do understand though what it is like to lose loved ones, and I know first hand what it is like to watch someone you're madly in love with get married and then die. I KNOW THE PAIN SEVERUS! YOUR NOT ALONE!!"

Severus stopped in his tracks and turned and faced Hermione. They were both falling apart right then and there.

Hermione walked up to Severus and took his hands in hers.

"Severus, I will never be Lily, and I know and accept the fact that you could never love me like you love and loved her. I also understand that there is the possibility you'll never love me at all, but when are you going to realize that I love you for who you are, for not only what's on the outside, but what's on the inside. I've already lost one man who I loved. That is in the past though; my main priority right now is not taking the chance of loosing the man I am madly in love with at this very moment. That's you Severus. You need to know that I will always be here for you; you will always have someone to talk to. I promise I will never leave you for anyone or anything."

Snape was staring into her eyes while she said all this. He wanted to see for himself that she wasn't lying or fooling him.

"Really?" He whispered.

"Really." She said leaning into him and pressing her lips onto his.

Snape really treasured that moment. He new there could be a new beginning if he just let himself move on, he knew that's what Lily would have wanted.

"Severus…" Hermione said pulling back.

"Hmm??" He said holding her in his arms as if she would vanish if he let go.

"You're more than all the Red Roses in the world to me." She said smiling.

His heart skipped beats in his chest.

"Thank you." He replied resting his forehead on hers. Slowly rocking themselves back and forth.

"I am Sorry, for everything, from all the confusion to…" Hermione covered his lips with hers cutting him off in mid sentence.

"Don't be." She said smiling "I on the other hand should be sorry for…"

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, when air became and issue they broke apart.

"Don't be."

The sun was setting and it was sure along day for the both of them.

"Come on…lets get back to the castle." He said grabbing her hand.

"Sounds goooood." She yawned.

"Alright you enter the castle and head up to your room; I got to head down to Hagrid's to see if he has some ingredients I ran out of. That gives us enough time so it doesn't look suspicious."

The appreated back to the school grounds. The gave each other one final kiss.

"25 points to Gryffindor." Snape whispered in Hermione's ear, and before she could respond he was gone.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I do admit it isn't my best chapter, but I promise you all that it will only get better and better. REVIEWS PLEASE**

**100 points to any**** person who can guess the man Hermione was in love with. **

**Doesn't Matter which house you're in =)**

**(Hermione's Anonymous lover will be reveled in later chapters)**

**TBC…………….  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: 100 points to everyone who guesses Remus Lupin!!! Thanks for the lovely reviews! It means a lot to me =) Sorry for the long wait again. I came down with the Swine Flu, and I am still trying to get over it. Plus with all the homework (10th Grade SUCKS) it keeps me away from everything! I hope you enjoy Chapter 5!**

Hermione was laying on her bed with her Muggle Music Player (also known as an IPod in the muggle world) in her ears. She was listening to her favorite song that reminded her of Severus. She was startled when she heard a loud pop and he appeared in front of her bed.

"AHH…DAMN IT SEVERUS DON'T DO THAT!" Hermione yelled trying to get her heart rate back down.

"Sorry love." He said in a deep chuckle.

The anger she held toward him at the moment disappeared when he laughed. She loved to hear that sound come from him. She also loved to see the smile on his face. It took years off him, and he looked at peace.

They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"You are so beautiful…." Severus said breaking the silence. "…You know that don't you?"

Hermione broke eye contact with him and blushed.

"Not till you told me I was." She replied looking back up at him.

Snape crawled into Hermione's bed and laid next to her.

"What is this?" Snape said grabbing a hold of her IPod.

Hermione giggled as he was holding it like a dirty diaper. "That is a Music Player for Muggles, we call it an IPod." She said trying to take it away from him.

"Why do you use that?" he asked pulling it back so she couldn't reach it

"I just told you, to listen to music, now give it back!"

"Why do you listen to it?" He wanted to annoy her. He got turned on when she got mad.

"Because, it's something I like do to, plus there is a song that reminds me of you on there."

"Can I listen to it?" He asked

"Maybe later."

And with that Hermione tackled him and grabbed it, but before she could get away from him Snape grabbed her around the waste and pinned her to the bed.

"Oh no you don't!"

They stared into each others eyes and then Snape slowly bent his head down and captured Hermione's plump lips.

"Mmmmm." Was the response that came out of both of them.

Snape pulled away and started kissing her all along her neck while he let the IPod drop to the side of them, and snaked his hands up her belly to her ripe breasts.

"Severus, as much as this feels amazing, I don't want the same thing that happened last time to happen again."

Severus pulled back and kissed her nose. "Whatever you say love."

He rolled over so he was propped up against the head board of the bed and rolled Hermione over so she was lying against him.

They stat in comfortable silence until Snape couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Who were you so madly in love with?" Curiosity getting to him.

"A man." Hermione replied not really wanting to reveal her secret just yet, but she knew she was going to have to her and Severus wouldn't end up fighting again.

"I really don't consider that Weasley boy a man." He said without stopping himself.

Hermione turned around and glared at him. "Ronald isn't dead Severus, or married."

"Oh that's right." Snape said to himself feeling slightly stupid. "Please tell me."

"Severus, I have a feeling that if I tell you there will end up being a fight, and you'll storm out of here. You need to know he is my past and you're my present and future, also it is a long story" Hermione stated giving him a look that made her completely serious.

"Start from the beginning. I have all night love." Severus said.

Hermione got up and sat on the window seal. She looked at the full moon.

"I met him in my third year…." Memories flying back to her.

"_Oh God its Black."_ Snape thought to himself.

"…but nothing really happened until my fifth year it all started when…"

_**FLASH**_**************************Flash Back******************************_**BACK**_

"_Good Morning Hermione." Remus said walking into the kitchen of _#12 Grimmauld Place.

"_Oh Hello Professor." Hermione said placing down her book. _

"_I haven't been your Professor for a good two years Hermione, you can call me Remus." He smiled at her. _

"_Oh ok, well Good morning to you too Remus." She said smiling back. _

_They both received butterflies in their stomachs as the looked at each other. Just sitting there staring into each others eyes. _

_Remus was about to speak but Sirius already broke the awkward silence. _

_He stumbled into the kitchen, "Yum Pumpkin Pancakes and Pumpkin Juice!" He piled about nine or ten on his plant and then joined the two at the table. _

"_Where is my Godson?" He asked with a huge mouth full of pancakes. _

"_Harry is in an important meeting with Dumbledore…." Hermione said looking disgusted as Sirus shoveled the food into his mouth. "..He won't be back until sometime tomorrow or the next." _

_Hermione looked over to Remus who was slightly amused by his best friend's table manners. _

"_Thank Goodness you made extra's Hermione." Remus chuckled. _

"_They are delicious love." Sirus said. _

"_Why thank you, well, I ought to be leaving you two handsome men, I will be in the park reading my book." _

"_Hermione I don't think that will be a good idea, how about you go in the backyard instead." Remus suggested. _

"_I'll be fine Remus." Hermione blushed as she said is name. _

_She got up and headed for the park. She loved being outside. It was beautiful out. She took the nearest bench, which was placed under a shady willow tree in front of a pound. _

"_Gorgeous."_ _Hermione thought._

_She opened her book and began reading. _

_About ten minutes later she heard the sound of gravel being crushed under someone's feet. She looked up and met the eyes of the handsome werewolf. _

"_Hermione, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you, and I were responsible for letting you go out by yourself. May I join you?" He asked holding up a book. _

_Hermione's insides were jumping for joy. She had had a crush on the man since her third year. She remembered crying herself to sleep when she found out that he resigned. Now he was right in front her asking to join her. She knew she was getting excited over something so little but he didn't have to know that. _

"_Of course." She said patting the spot next to her._

_They read together for about two hours until they both finished their books around the same time. Hermione set her book down next to her and took in the beautiful scenery in front of her. While Remus took in the beautiful girl sitting next to him. _

"_My, it sure is gorgeous out here." Hermione said. _

"_Yes… you are." Remus said taking an intake of breath as he relized what he had said to her. _

_Hermione looked at him expecting to be hearing things. However she could tell that she wasn't when she saw Remus holding his breath and not only getting red from embarrassment but because of the lack of air. _

"_Breathe Remus, I am not going to hex you!" She said giggling. _

_Remus let out the air he was holding and started laughing with Hermione. They looked at each other and that is when Remus took his chance. He rapped his arms around her and kissed the beautiful witch's lips. _

_He pulled back looking at her in complete shock because of his actions. (His arms still around her though)_

"_Hermione…I…I…" He kept stuttering, but was then cut of by Hermione._

"_Remus…Just Shut up and kiss me." _

_It took him less than a second to realize what she was implying. For the second time without any hesitation he kissed her again. _

*******************End of First Flash Back*********************

"…so he kissed me and that was my first kiss." Hermione told Severus.

"Let me get this straight…" Severus started. "…your first kiss was with the man who almost tried to kill you in your third year!" Severus said in complete shock.

"Severus, it wasn't like he knew any better…" Hermione stated. "…but I was saved by my basterd of a Potions Professor, who I never thought in a million years would take stand in front of the Golden Trio to try and protect them form a dangerous man eating werewolf!"

Severus Smirked at this. "Miss Granger, the only reason why I did that was because it was Potter's destiny to kill the Dark Lord and without Potter we wouldn't be safe today!

Hermione shot him a glare.

"Continue with your little love story Miss Granger." Snape said in his Professor Tone.

"Ok…where was I… Oh yes…Well…"

**TBC!!!!!!!!**

REVIEWS PLEASE!!! THANKS FOR READING AND THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!!!

SORRY NOT VERY LONG BUT MORE CHAPTERS ARE TO COME!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry about the wait. Here is chapter 6! Enjoy! (Also thank you so much for the Reviews)**

**Previously…..**

"Continue with your little love story Miss Granger." Snape said in his Professor Tone.

"Ok…where I was… Oh yes…Well…"

*************************SSHG***************************

"Remus and I continued seeing each other secretly. He would bring me flowers and chocolate everyday, and he would leave cute little poems on my night stand or pillow, sometimes even on the bathroom mirror…"

As Hermione continued her story, Severus was beginning to get more and more jealous over Remus. He knew he was dead, but still, he could tell deep down that Hermione still loved him. However, he knew she would never admit it to him.

He continued to listen.

"…I was waiting for him one night; on his birthday. I waited around until midnight, but he never showed up. I had such a wonderful night planned out for us that was the night I was planning on telling him I loved him and I wanted to give myself to him." She stopped talking and tried to calm herself down as she felt the burning in the back of her eyes from trying not to cry.

Severus shifted and wrapped his arm around her pulling her into his chest.

"Go on…" He said.

There was silence for a couple of minutes until Hermione took in a breath and started talking again.

"I woke up the next morning; he was downstairs drinking his coffee…"

***************FLASH BACK************************

_Hermione walked up behind Remus and put her arms around his neck. _

"_Good morning Love! Happy late Birthday." She whispered in his ear giving him a kiss on the cheek. _

_She sat down besides him and he gave her a slight smile. _

"_Where were you last night?" She asked him_

_Remus took a deep breath, but then let it out. "I went into London to a couple pubs." He told her. _

"_Oh…well you missed out on your birthday present last night." She replied back smiling. _

_He looked at her. "Oh did I?" _

"_Yes we…" But she was cut off by him. _

"_Oh shit! I forgot I had to do something. Hermione, love, can we talk later? I forgot I have something important to do." He said looking her with sad eyes._

"_Of course! I have to run to Diagon Ally though; I won't be home till later tonight." _

"_We will make it up tomorrow." He said getting up and giving her a kiss. _

_Hermione left to run her errands. She got back to #12 Grimmauld Place earlier than she had planned. She set her bags down on the kitchen table._

"_Remus??? No Answer. Sirius???" She yelled out. No Answer._

_She made her way up the stairs. She heard a noise coming from the bedroom. _

"_Remus?" She asked opening the door._

_There he was. Pounding wildly into ____Nymphadora Tonks. _

___Remus heard the door open and looked up. _

___Hermione was standing there in complete shock. _

_"__Remus?" She asked tears filling her eyes. _

_"__Hermione, its not…what it looks like." He said pulling out of Tonks and scrambling for his clothes. _

___All Hermione could say before she bolted out of the room heart broken was…. "I loved you." _

___Remus froze when he heard those words. Guilt crashing down on him majorly. _

_"__Hermione wait!" He yelled out but it was too late. _

___Hermione was running down the hallway to her room as fast as she could. _

___Sirus wondered what all the racked was about and walked out of his room. That is when something collided with his chest and threw him into the wall._

___He looked down to see what hit him and he saw Hermione sitting on the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks. _

_"__Hermione I am so sorry, are you hurt?" He asked trying to help her up._

_"__Yes." She said not making eye contact with him. _

_"__I am so sorry…I didn't mean to…"_

_"__I am not hurt cause of you Sirus." She said walking past him. _

___Before she could get too far he grabbed her arm. _

_"__Not so fast. What's wrong love?" He asked trying to get her to look into his eyes. _

___That is when Remus showed up panting._

_"__Hermione…" But then he saw Sirus. _

___Sirus tried to put all the little pieces together trying to figure out what was going on…_

___He looked from Hermione to Remus, and then back to Hermione._

_"__Hermione running…Remus hardly any clothes…Hermione crying…wasn't there someone missing? Tonks. Oh shit." Sirus mumbled to himself._

_"__Remus you basterd!" Sirus yelled. Realizing what happened._

___Remus stepped back, looking to Hermione's direction. She was walking away. _

_"__Hermione…"_

___Before he could go after her Sirus stood in front of him. _

_"__Remus you're my best friend, but I am not letting you talk to her."_

_"__Sirus move…" _

_"__Cheating. I should expect that from someone like me. Not you. But if I had a girl like Hermione, love me like I can see she loves you, I would never do something like that to her." _

_"__Bloody Hell Sirus…" Remus said pushing him out of the way. _

_"__Leave her the hell alone Remus!" Sirus shouted. "Go back to the girl you cheated on her with, after all she is more important isn't she?" _

___Remus looked ashamed of himself. He turned around and punched the wall. Cursing himself. He took one last look at Hermione's bedroom door and turning away. Walking down to the kitchen. _

___Sirus sighed to himself. He walked to Hermione's door and knocked softly. _

_"__Hermione love, it's Sirus, can I come in?" _

___Hermione got up and opened the door, letting Harry's godfather through. _

___******************END OF FLASHBACK*************_

"…Sirus and I talked for a long time. He was such a good friend to me. I remember he gave Remus a huge lashing out the next day. He also told Tonks she wasn't welcomed at his home anymore, unless it was for an order meeting."

"That basterd cheated on you?" Severus asked her. He wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Yeah…" She said softly. "I only saw him a handful of times at Grimmauld Place. Then Sirus died. i miss him so much. Anyway I didn't see Remus for a long time after that. I only saw him twice. The day him and Harry got into a fight at Grimmauld Place when we were hunting for Horcruxes and he told us Tonks and Him were going to have a baby. The next when he came to Bill's house telling us he had a baby boy.

"What did you do when you found that out?" Severus asked her.

"I cried myself to sleep for many nights, but I finally managed to let him go." She said.

Snape looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I would never do something like that to you." Snape told her truthfully. "I love you to much."

Hermione's eyes widened at what he just reviled to her.

"I believe you." She said closing her eyes as he bend his head down and kissed her softly.

TBC…..

What do you think? Reviews please!! Pretty Pretty Please!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews. They inspire me and keep me going on this story. My goal is 100 ha-ha…don't know if it will happen though. Sorry for the wait AGAIN!!! My computer got a couple of viruses. Let me know how you liked this chapter and if it turned out ok. **

It had been a couple months since Hermione told Severus her story about how she was so madly in love with Lupin. Their relationship was growing and they were beginning to become closer and closer, and for the most part, beginning to trust each other with all their hearts. It was Valentines Day and Severus had planned something very special for the girl he loved so much.

Hermione was slowly wiping down the window seal; she finally decided to clean Severus Private chambers. The chamber itself wasn't at all dirty; she was just bored because she couldn't fine Severus anywhere. She wanted something to keep herself busy. So she came up with cleaning everything the Muggle way.

She was quietly humming to herself when Severus entered the room quietly. He had a huge bouquet of red and white roses and a box of her favorite chocolate. It was about 4:30 in the afternoon.

He snuck up behind her holding the lovely gifts behind his back and leaned down and kissed her neck very sexually.

Hermione screamed so loud that a flock of birds flew out of the bushed that were by the window.

She had tears in her eyes from being scared so badly but once she heard the roaring laughter of Severus she became more relaxed.

"Damn you Severus Snape! What makes you think you have the right to…?" But he simply cut her off by placing his lips on hers and gave her a heart melting kiss. It wasn't wet and full of tongue it was so sweet, soft and full of love.

When he pulled back Hermione's eyes were still shut. He held out the presents and put on his best "Sorry but not really Sorry" look.

"Happy Valentines Day Beautiful!" He said with one of his very big, but rare smiles.

Hermione gasped. "Severus these are….What do you want?" she asked him playfully.

He pretended to be taken aback.

"Me? Me? I can't just do something loving like this for my girlfriend who I love with all my heart! Especially on Valentines Day?" He said with a smirk.

She just laughed. "I guess your right; it's just usually you want something."

"I beg to differ." He said chucking.

"Let's see Professor, last week you took me out on a beautiful date just so you could bribe me into being dragged along to that stupid Candy Land Convention with you and Dumbledore." Hermione smiled.

"Hey! Not fair! Do you really expect a man like me to go to one of those stupid things? I mean did you see the looks on the children's faces as I made my way through the crowd? They looked at me as if I was some Demon Dentist who was going to take away all there candy! Maybe even worse!!! And the worst part was I couldn't get that stupid Muggle song out of my head for days!"

Snape started to sing… "If all the rain drops were lemon drops and gum drops oh what a day it would be! Standing out side with my mouth open wide...ah ah ah ah ah ahhhggg yuuuuuuuckk! He gagged.

Hermione was laughing hysterically now. The mean and grumpy Potions master was singing a child's song from Barney and friends.

"Severus it wasn't that bad." She said giggling.

"Well it was only that time…" But he was cut of by her laughing at him again.

"What?"

"What about the time you made me breakfast in bed, and then asked me if I could take over the rest of the papers(which you failed to mention that you haven't even began to grade) because you had a meeting with the minister."

"HMPH." Was all that was said in return.

"Severus I am only joking with you, thanks so much for thinking of me on Valentines Day. I am very grateful for the chocolate and flowers." She gave him a soft but lingering kiss.

"Speaking of gifts. I have a little something for you." She winked at him an then vanished out of the room.

She came out with a box that was wrapped in silver paper with green hearts and snakes all around.

"It's nothing really big." He opened and was shocked when he saw several different things shrunken to fit all in the box.

He pulled out a new book. The one he wanted but just didn't have the time to run to Paris and get it. It wasn't sold in London. Then he pulled out a new potions stirring rod that was pure crystal and had silver mist with tiny fake green and black snakes slithering up and down the rod. It was absolutely beautiful Snape was glued to it. He starred at it for a couple seconds and then he saw wording. He thought he was seeing things but when he blinked the snakes gathered and made four words. "I love you Severus."

Hermione was watching his reaction and she loved it. He looked up at her with shock all over his face. He had never seen anything like it before. He set it down gently and took the other remaining stuff.

She bought him a bottle of his favorite fire whisky, a stunning new set of black robes that if you looked carefully at, the stitching was all green. There was a couple new vials and something he never seen before. He picked it up and looked over at Hermione.

She gave him a beautiful smile as she walked over to him.

She took it from his hands. "This is something I designed by myself. You will be the only wizard to have something like this."

She held what looked like to be a note book in her hands.

"Severus…this is a never ending note book. It is kind of like a filing cabinet; but in a book form and it never ends. It will only respond to your voice, once your done writing all your notes and research down you simply say the topic you're researching and it saves it and begins a table of contents. When you want to go back to your topic you're researching you simply say once again the topic and it will take you right to it as the way you left it. This way you can have all your notes in one spot and it will always be safe."

He was looking at her amazed. She was brilliant. He could never think of something that useful. Damn he was sure a lucky man.

"And…" She began. "…Don't miss place it or your shit out of luck." She started laughing at the look he gave her.

"I better not loose it then." He said smiling at her.

"Severus I was kidding. I placed a spell on it so if you loose it you can always state the place you are at and it will find you."

"Really?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yup." She replied. Very pleased with herself.

Snape took one last look at the book and then set it down next to all the other things she had got him.

He walked over to her and lifted her into his arms and gave her a very heated passionate kiss.

He set her down. "Do you know what you do to me and how much I love you?" He asked her.

She just kept looking into his eyes. She could tell by the way they were sparkling.

"Let me show you." Severus took hold of Hermione's hands and placed it over his left side of his chest.

She could feel the pounding of his heart and it brought tears to her eyes.

"I love you so much Severus." She said looking up at him again.

"I love you to my love." He kissed her for less than a second and then pulled back.

Hermione groaned at the loss of his sweet lips.

"Come on! Time to get a move on it! We have dinner reservations at 6:30."

"Severus its 5:00 now!" She said gathering up all her things as fast as she could.

"Better get a move on it!" he said walking backwards and smiling a devilish smile.

"Evil ,Evil Man." She thought and laughed to herself.

* * *

Severus was waiting for Hermione outside the castle. He was in a very stunning suit. His hair was pulled back out of his face and he looked amazing.

Hermione walked out of the castle and loved the feeling of the cool February breeze hitting her. She walked over to Snape. She was practically drooling all over. He looked so sexy.

"Severus…you look…wow…Sexy, Hot, Handsome…I could go on."

Snape gave her a half smile. He was more interested in how she looked. She had a beautiful but simple tiny black dress that clung to all the perfect place. Her hair was straightened and pulled back just on the top.

"I don't know how I am going to last with you sitting next to me all through dinner." He told her as she accepted his arm.

She just smiled up at him. Excited for the dinner to come.

They reached the restaurant. It was a small semi-formal place that was very romantic.

Severus and Hermione drank a couple glasses of astonishing red wine, and their candle light dinner was absolutely wonderful. Prime Rib, medium rare, with mash potatoes and gravy. Mixed Veggies, and soft bread sticks and a chocolate volcano cake, which they split for dessert.

After the meal they continued to have small talk about random things. That's when Severus leaned over the table and kissed Hermione. It was an extremely soft but full of want kiss.

"I have one more thing for you for Valentines Day." He said smiling as he watched the emotions dance across her face.

He pulled out a ring box and opened it. In their was two silver rings (one for a male and one for a female) with a three small gems in a row. One emerald, one diamond, and one ruby. The words

"_I Promise you…" _where engraved in the inside.

"Hermione, these are promise rings. These are to remind us of our promises. For example my promise on loving you for ever and ever, my promise of taking care of you and being there for you when good times go wrong, and my promise on being loyal and faithful to you and never leaving you."

Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks. She was so bewildered that Severus would ever think of such a beautiful gift.

He took her hand in his and slid the ring over her right ring finger.

She did the same with his.

"These are charmed to stay on our fingers until the day we are married, or the day I hope, to never ever ever come if we decide to go separate ways or if our promise of love is broken."

Hermione grabbed the sides of his face and looked at him.

"I promise Severus Snape that those horrible days will never come." She then kissed him with such promise that if he wasn't sitting he would have fallen to the floor.

"And I promise you Hermione, that the day of marriage will be soon to come."

They both scooted next to each other for better and easier access to each others lips.

Their kiss was becoming heated and Hermione pulled back blushing when she felt his hand creep slowly up her dress.

"Not here." She blushed

Snape groaned and Hermione laughed.

" Well what are you waiting for, the faster you get off your butt and pay the bill, the faster we can finish what started under the table."

She walked off and gave him a playful wink.

Severus just smiled and shook his head, but waved over the waiter quickly to pay the bill.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: SNOWDAY OVER WHERE I LIVE!! WOOHOOO!! NO SCHOOL ENJOY NEW CHAPTER!**

Hermione had woke up before Severus. She was now watching the man of her dreams sleep before her peacefully. She kept looking at the rings on both of their hands. She smiled as it reminded her of the night before. The night had been wonderful. It wasn't about the gifts the both received from each other. It was about being with each other that mattered to her the most.

She was irrupted from her thoughts when Severus grumbled something in his sleep. She just smiled at him. She felt bad though. They had been together for awhile and she knew that they both loved each other very much. She remembered the last time they tried to make love. Severus wasn't ready yet and things just ended badly. Now she wasn't ready.

She smiled to herself as she remembered what Severus said to her the night before….

"_We can make love when ever you are ready to. I could wait forever. However there are other ways of making love Hermione, you don't need sex to show each other that you love one another."_

He was right, after what they shared between each other last night. He had proved to her that there was other ways of pleasure and love rather than just sex.

She was about to get out of bed and take a shower but something strong and hard wrapped around her stomach and pulled her back down.

"Good Morning." He said sleepily.

"Good Morning sleepy head." She kissed him on the lips.

She went to pull back but Severus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him so he could deepen the kiss.

"Mmmmm." Came from the back of his throat.

When Hermione pulled back for air he began wet kisses down her jaw line and neck.

"Severus…"

"Hmm?" he asked continuing his soft sweet kisses down her neck to the top of her breast.

"We have things to do today." She said pushing him away from her.

He groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Fine…at least take a shower with me?" He said smirking at her.

"Can't object to that one." She replied kissing him again. With that they went off to take their shower.

* * *

"Ok I have to run into London and get some things for my classes. I'll be back around supper ok?" Hermione said over her shoulder.

"If you can't find me when you get home I'll be in the lab." He said walking over to her and pulling her into a sweet breath taking kiss.

"I love it we will have a place of our own." He said looking down at her. "And that is a promise." He whispered in her ear before he left for the potions lab.

Hermione smiled to herself as she made her way to the grounds to appreate to London. On her way down she saw Harry making his way towards her. Well she thought he was.

"Hey Harry…" but before she could finish he pushed right past her. She went to go run after him but he had already disappeared.

Harry was very angry, but she would let him cool off and find out later. Little did she know what was in store for her.

* * *

Back down in the dungeons Severus was doing some research on one of his potions he had been creating for about 6 months. He had a great feeling that it was almost finished but something was missing and he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Blasted Potion!" He yelled throwing whatever was in arm's reach against the wall. Sadly it was the last of his fire whiskey.

He sunk down on one of the stools and rubbed his temples.

"I need a break and some food." He said to himself.

Severus made his way down to the kitchens to get something to eat. Dobby got him some leftovers from the night before and a fresh bottle of fire whiskey.

"Miss Granger told Dobby you was going to get hungry sir, and that Dobby was to give Master Snape this sir." Handing him the bottle of fire whiskey.

"Thank you Dobby." Professor Snape said.

"You is welcome sir."

Severus made his way back to the dungeons. He was so focused on getting there to eat and then get back to his work, that he didn't see Ginny coming around the corner, until it was too late.

"I am so sorry Sir." Ginny said getting up and not making eye contact.

Snape was about to put her in place but decided against. Just because she was a Weasley didn't mean she was like her pain in the arse brothers.

He bent down to help her clean up the food that was everywhere.

When they were done he thanked her but she didn't respond and that's when he realized she was crying.

"Miss Weasley are you alright?" He asked looking at her. He really didn't care he just knew she was one of Hermione's friends and he really had nothing against her.

"No…" She said honestly. "I was looking for Hermione is she around?" She asked looking at him.

Ginny was a reck and even Severus could tell.

"She is in London, but you can wait for her if you would like."

"Thanks Professor."

"Follow me." Severus said sharply and she followed him down to his lab.

When they entered he told her to make herself comfortable and to not touch anything.

He left for about five minutes and then returned with a blue vial of potion.

"Drink this. It will get rid of your headache."

"Thanks."

* * *

It was an hour of silence before Ginny began talking.

"Hermione has sure changed you. You're not a jerk anymore."

Severus looked up from his notes and looked at Ginny.

"Yes she has, but I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I really am sorry sir, for disturbing you and your time, I just needed to talk to Hermione. You've probably already heard by now."

"Heard what?" He asked her.

"Harry and I have broken up. We had a huge fight." Ginny said tearing up again.

_"Yup this is something for Hermione."_ Severus thought to himself.

"Sorry to hear that." He told her.

"I just wish I could have what you and Hermione have. You guys are so lucky to have each other…if I would have known you were such a good boyfriend I wouldn't have suggested for me and Hermione both to seduce you. I would have done it myself" She said laughing.

_"RED FLAG! RED FLAG! RED FLAG!"_ Severus thought to himself.

Before he could say anything she began talking.

"Remember that night? MERLIN! It was amazing! I would do anything to have time replay itself." Ginny made her way over to Severus who was trying his best to get as far away as possible from her.

"I really could care less about Harry, you are the one I have always wanted. Hermione just wouldn't shut up about how much she wanted to be with you so I just let her have you. Big mistake huh? Never thought you would give that ugly book worm a chance"

"Miss Weasley I suggest you leave my lab now." Severus said warningly

"Do you know how good of a kisser you are Severus?" She had now backed him into a corner.

Snape was frozen. _"This can not be happening!"_ He said to himself.

"If you don't GET OUT RIGHT NOW…" Snape was becoming furious.

"Come off it Snape. I know you want this." Ginny said taking off her shirt.

Snape went to reach for his wand but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" Ginny asked holding out his wand in her hand.

"If you don't get out and give me my wand I will make sure you are expelled from this school. TONIGHT!"

"If you want it…come get it!" She said sticking the wand down her pants.

Snape refused to do anything. He just stood there hoping to god Hermione would get home.

She walked up to him and slid her arms down his chest.

"I bet Hermione hasn't even let you have sex with her yet…how long has it been Severus?" Her hands now where squeezing the outside of his pants where his man hood was.

He pushed her off of him. His mind was screaming at him to STOP! The thing that shocked him was he couldn't believe his body was responding to this girl. Yes, she was beautiful, but not only was she not his type, he was all for Hermione. Not one girl in the world could overcome Hermione's beauty.

"Get Away from Me." Severus said dangerously.

"What are you going to do without your wand? I know you can perform wand less magic but most of that is for Dark Art stuff, which is forbidden at school, and I also know you won't hurt me."

Severus was at a loss what to do. He promised Hermione he would never do anything to hurt her, and he knew that this right now was not going to end pretty.

He new he could do plenty of things to get Ginny away from him but first, he didn't have a wand, second she could run off any time saying that he is the one that tried to rape her or some silly story, and third he wasnt allowed to use wandless magic under Dumbledore's orders. He was shit out of luck.

Ginny made her way back over to Severus. She grabbed his erection again.

"Ohh so you DO want this?"

Snape pushed her away again and started to walk away but before he saw it coming she pushed him into the nearest chair with all her strength and then crashed herself onto his lap and her lips onto his.

Severus Snape did something he would never ever forgive himself for. His mind screamed at him to push her off, but his body did something else.

His mouth responded just for a second until he finally managed to snap out of it and push Ginny off him.

* * * * * * * * * * (Outside the Class Room Door)* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione had made her way into the castle. The weather was still chilly and she couldn't wait to get back to Severus and have him warm her up. As she came up to the door of Severus's class room she felt the ring on her right hand become very hot and then it did the unexpected. It fell off.

She picked it up and looked at it.

"It wasn't supposed to fall off, only if…"

Hermione opened the door and dropped the bags she was holding in her left hand and the ring she was holding in her right.

Severus finally managed to get Ginny off him and stand up.

"Damn you! Do you know…" but he stopped when he saw Hermione standing in the door way.

"Hermione! It is not what you think! I swear!" His eyes pleaded with her.

Hermione looked at him. Then looked at Ginny, and than back to Severus again.

There was so much pain and hurt in her eyes that Severus would have rather had his life sucked out of him by the Dementors Kiss than see her this way. AND he WAS the cause of it!

"Really?" Was all she said before she turned and walked out.

Severus looked at Ginny. "You fucking disgust me!" With that he took off after Hermione.

**TBC…DON'T HATE ME WILL GET BETTER!! PROMISE!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry once again for the wait. I hope you enjoy Chapter 9 and I hope all of you had a wonderful Christmas and I wish you a Happy New Year! Reviews Please.**

Severus Snape ran down the hallway as fast as he could, trying to catch up with Hermione.

"Hermione Stop! Please!" He begged.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, almost causing Severus to crash right into the back of her.

"Fuck off Snape!" She said coldly. "Get out of my life!" She went to walk off again but Severus grabbed her arm.

"Hermione it was a misunder…." But before he could finish his sentence her tiny hand came into contact with his pale cheek.

The slap echoed threw the hallway.

"Leave me alone!" She hissed at him, and with that she walked away.

Severus watched her walk away. He wanted to go after her so badly, but he thought against it.

When she was out of view completely; he left, heading back to the dungeons.

* * *

Hermione was making her way back to her Head Girl rooms. She knew deep down that she wanted Severus to run after her, but she would never expect him to or admit to herself that she wanted him to.

She stated her password to the portrait which opened the door for her. When the door closed that is when she broke down into a fit of sobs.

She laid on her bed, remembering the special times she and Severus had together. She could still smell his sent on her pillows and sheets.

As much as she hated him at the moment, the love she had for him didn't go away.

She remembered seeing Lupin shagging Tonks, and what feelings she had towards him afterwards. She remembered the instant hate and disgust towards the man, and how she instantly new that she never wanted to see him again.

With Severus it was different. Of course she didn't like the feeling she had in herself right now, she felt betrayed and just down right crappy. But no matter how much she said she hated him in her head, the same voice came back to her telling her she loved him just as much, even more and that it really probably was a misunderstanding.

"Love Sucks!" She yelled out loud.

She laid her head back down on the pillows. Severus sent filled her nostrils and she snuggled closer to it, drifting of to sleep.

* * *

Severus sat in front of his fireplace, staring into the orange flames that shot up from the log.

He took a big swig of fire whiskey straight from the bottle. He was on his second. Even though he was way drunk he still was aware of what happened that day and he had so many things going through his mind. He felt so foolish and so disgusted with himself.

"Errrrg!" He yelled out in frustration. He swung his arm to the side, knocking over the table with all the contents on it.

He got up from his chair, not bothering with the mess he made. He walked over to the fire place resting his arm on the mantel followed by his head.

He began staring into the flames of his fire once again. He felt prickling in his sinuses and not before long, Severus Snape had tears making their way down his cheeks and into the flaming fire.

He needed some fresh air. He took a moment to control his emotions be for he put his heavy cloak on and headed to the lake.

* * *

Hermione woke up from a stressful nap. She had tossed and turned for the last hour or so. Her mind reminding her of the day's earlier events.

She got out of bed and headed to the window to see how dark it had become. She couldn't help but notice a stumbling Severus making his way to the lake.

Immediately anger, hate, and guilt rushed through her. Anger from not only what had happened earlier that day, but the fact that he was drinking the pain out of his system. The guilt, because of her slapping him with full force across the face, and other reasons she couldn't seem to quite figure out.

She signed to herself. She needed to go down there and give him some Sobering Potion and Hangover Potion. She put her cloak on and went into her bathroom to grab a couple of vials of each potion. She knew Severus could drink more than a Dragon and Hippogriff combined.

She left her room and headed for the lake.

* * *

Severus finally managed to sit himself on a rock without falling over. He couldn't get the picture of the look on Hermione's face when she slapped him across the face. There was so much pain and hurt in her eyes and it tore his heart to pieces knowing he was the cause of it. He deserved everything that was happing, and he knew that Hermione deserved way better than him.

He felt that prickling again and groaned in frustration.

"Bllloody Fuckiin Emootioons!' He slurred. Tears starting to form at the edges of his eyes.

Hermione heard him mumble something but she couldn't understand it.

She approached him. He had his head in his hands and he was sniffling ever couple seconds.

"Severus?" She asked walking over to him.

He looked up startled, and what she saw, not only shocked her, but killed her.

His eyelids and checks shined in the moon light from wet tears.

"Miss Granger." He nodded at her. Then he went back to staring at the lake. Still managing a sniffle every minute or two.

She walked over and sat down on the rock besides him.

She reached in her pockets and brought out a few vials of potion. She went and to hand it to him but he flinched.

"I am not going to slap you Severus, take these, you need them." She set the vials of potion on his lap and waited until he drank them.

Severus popped of the corks one by one and finished all the potions she had given him.

The affects took there toll quickly and everything was clearer to him. He still had an awful headache though. Not only from the amount of

Alcohol he consumed but from the two break downs he had.

He didn't dare look at Hermione. The only thing he managed was a small "Thanks."

"Severus…" Hermione spoke gently. "…we need to talk."

He couldn't help the words that came flying out of his mouth.

"What? So I can get bitch slapped again?"

Hermione winced at his words. Severus saw this and immediately apologized.

"I'm Sorry…I deserved it." He admitted quietly.

"As much as you did deserve it at the moment, I shouldn't have laid a hand on Severus. You didn't deserve for me to hurt you."

Severus snapped. Not at Hermione but himself.

"I deserved more than just a slap across the face Hermione! I deserve all the fucking hurt in the world! I hurt you badly Hermione and I HATE myself for it!" He yelled. "I have ruined and lost the only that matters most in my life! The one thing that I love and cherish more than anything in this world! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF ME AND MY STUPID DECISIONS!"

"I would do anything to..." He whispered but was cut off by Hermione.

She walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek, whipping away the remaining tears that were left behind from his earlier melt down.

"You haven't lost me Severus….just please explain to me what happened so I can understand instead of judging and relying on just what I saw.

Severus looked down at her. "Use _Legilimency_ please." He pleaded.

Hermione looked into Snape black orbs. "_Legilimens."_

She saw Ginny crying, asking for her, Severus offering to let Ginny wait for her. She then saw Ginny explain her break up with Harry which then led to Ginny bringing up the night they had their little fun. She then saw Ginny trying to kiss and grab a hold of Severus, and him trying to push her away. She then saw Ginny trap him and then push him in a chair and then kissing him with full force and Severus hesitating but then pushing her off once again. Then she saw herself in the door way. She didn't want to see anymore. She pulled back and looked at Severus.

"Hermione…"

"Shhh...There is no need to explain Severus; you have had a rough night as it is."

"But…"

"Severus I can see that you had nothing to do with what happed." Hermione said.

"But…"

"Yes…" She said smirking at him. "BUT…you did hesitate about pushing her off when she was kissing you…." She was trying her best not to laugh at the look on his face.

"But…"

"BUT! You did to the right thing Severus by pushing her off and trying your hardest to get rid of her."

"But…"

"Severus, I realized today that I love you more than anything and I can't picture my life with out you…I am sorry for hurting you Severus. Not only physically but mentally as well. Let's just forget this whole thing please"

Severus finally found new words other than "but."

"My gods Hermione, you have nothing to be sorry about." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him.

"Don't apologize for something that you had nothing to do with, I hurt you so bad I don't expect you to ever forgive me and…"

"I do forgive you though Severus. Like you tried to tell me earlier before I slapped you, it was all just a big misunderstanding. I no for a fact I will never trust Ginny Weasley again!"

"What on God's green earth did I do to deserve you Miss Granger?" He asked brushing his knuckles against her cheeks.

"Everything." She whispered before she took his lips in hers.

He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes, trying to see if she had any regret, hate or anger in her eyes. All he saw was unconditional love and caring and understanding.

"You forgot this." He said pulling her promise ring out of his pocket.

She looked at the ring and then at Severus. She smiled at him and he took her right hand and placed it on her ring finger.

"Much better." She whispered.

"Indeed." He said before sweeping her into his arms for a passionate kiss.

**TBC…I honestly had no idea were I was going to go with this chapter! I hope it isn't too bad and I hope you all like it! Reviews please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I couldn't sleep. So here is Chapter 10. **

**MrsEdwardCullen13: Thank you so much for your lovely review! Its reviews like that that keep me writing and its people like you who I love writing for! Thanks again!!! **

It was a Monday and Severus had classes to teach and Hermione had classes to attend. However, Hermione had a free period that morning. She was not very happy about it, but Professor McGonagall insisted that she took a break from Transfiguration. After all, everything was simply practice for her. Even in Advance Transfiguration. McGonagall told her that when she had the time she would have private lessons with Hermione on more advanced lessons.

It was a beautiful day outside for late February. Hermione decided after all the drama that had happened in the past couple days, she would go outside and relax. She grabbed one of the books she was reading and headed out to not only hers, but Severus favorite reading spot.

It was a spot by the lake, close to where Hermione and Severus had their talk a couple days before. It was under and enormous weeping willow. Hermione loved that spot. The view was amazing. She could see the whole side of the beautiful castle of Hogwarts. She had a beautiful view of the lake and she could also see the beautiful forest covering the hills beyond Hogwarts.

She sat under the tree and opened her book and began reading. As she was reading she could have sworn she saw something behind one of the huge roots of the tree, but when she looked; there was nothing there. What Hermione didn't know was that she was being watched.

That something peeked again over the root, looking at Hermione curiously. She saw Hermione turning her head to look, and she ducked down again.

"What in the heck?" Hermione asked quietly to herself. "I must be loosing my mind." She wanted to be sure of herself so she began to pretend reading.

The little something behind the root once again placed its paws on the root and slowly peeked over.

Hermione shot her head to the side. "Ah Ha!" She said.

The little boxer puppy squealed and ducked down behind the root again.

"Come here little fella." Hermione said softly.

The puppy barely peeked above the root. The only think you could see was her beautiful blue eyes, and her little floppy ears on the top of her head.

"Come here you cute little thing, I am not going to hurt you."

The puppy finally managed to climb over the root after numerous attempts that had Hermione laughing hysterically.

She carefully and slowly approached Hermione.

"Hi." Hermione smiled once the puppy reached the side of her knee.

The puppy seemed to realize that Hermione would not harm her. She barked a cute little high pitched bark and tried her best to climb up Hermione's leg.

Hermione laughed out loud and picked her up.

"How in the heck did you manage to be out her alone? The forest is a dangerous place. Is there any more of you?" Hermione asked.

The puppy just stared at her with big blue eyes.

"I can't leave you here; can I take you back with me to the castle?"

The puppy barked twice and licked Hermione's face.

Hermione laughed again. "Ok but you have to be quiet; we aren't aloud to have dogs in the castle. Where am I going to put you?" She asked the puppy again.

"I can't take you to my head girl's room; they will find out way to easily, they have detection spells for this kind of thing….Hey! I can put you in Severus private quarters how about that?"

Once again the puppy barked excitedly twice and licked Hermione's face.

"Ok come on. I'll pick up some milk in the kitchens for you on the way." Hermione told the puppy.

On the way to the castle Hermione was trying to think of a name for the little pup.

"How about I call you Roxy? Is that good? I have always loved boxers and that to me is a perfect name."

The puppy barked excitedly. "Ok! Ok! I take that as a yes! Hermione giggled.

Hermione walked into the doors of Hogwarts and headed towards the kitchen.

The puppy fit in the palm of her hand easily so she placed her in the inside of her cloak in a pocket.

"Not a bark until we get to Severus rooms ok?" Roxy looked at her and licked her hand.

"Hello Dobby." Hermione smiled as she walked into the kitchens. She was extremely nice to all the house elves. She still hated the fact that they were used as practically slaves.

"Miss, it is a pleasure to see you! What can Dobby do for you Miss?"

"I need a small carton of milk Dobby, do we have any around?"

"Dobby will be back Miss."

Not a minute later Dobby appeared with a carton of milk in his hand.

"Is there anything Dobby can do for Miss?"

"Thank you Dobby this will be fine for now."

"Dobby is very welcome."

Hermione walked out of the kitchens and off to Severus private quarters. On the way she couldn't help but wonder why the house elves always spoke in third person. The thought soon was pushed to the back of her mind when she entered Severus room.

She walked into Severus bedroom and placed Roxy down on the big bed.

"Stay there while I get you a bowl."

Hermione quickly left the room and went to search for a bowl.

She came back a couple minutes later with two small silver bowls. She gently placed it on the floor and poured the milk into one while the other one she had already filled up with water.

She picked up Roxy from the bed and set her down in front of the bowl of milk on the ground.

"Drink up little one." Hermione said smiling as the puppy dived in.

The bell rang for her next class. She quickly placed some old Daily Profits around and made sure the puppy couldn't get into anything very important or valuable to Severus.

"Behave." Hermione said picking her up and placing a kiss on her tiny black nose.

"I'll be back, that is if Severus doesn't find out until I get a chance to tell him."

With that Hermione gently closed the door and headed off to DADA.

* * *

The last bell finally rang. All she could think about through her classes was the little puppy. She had always wanted a dog ever since she was little. But her parents were allergic to dogs. She was lucky enough to have had Crookshankes but he passed away the year before.

She ran down the dungeons as fast as she could. She was hoping Severus hadn't made any students stay behind because she wanted to talk to him alone.

She ran into the classroom panting. She looked around but Severus wasn't there.

"Oh Shit…" Hermione thought. She began to slightly panic. She was praying to God that Snape hadn't found the puppy himself.

Someone's arms wrapped around her waste causing her to jump.

"It's just me love." Severus said smirking.

"Hey!" She said giving him a small kiss. He went to deepen it but she pulled back before he could.

"_Ok, he seems calm; I don't think he knows yet."_ Hermione thought to herself.

"You ok love?" Severus asked. He began plastering her neck with small kisses.

"Yeah." Hermione said smiling back up to him.

"_Oh shit, is she mad at me?"_ Severus thought. _"One word replies aren't always good." _

"How about we go back to my rooms love." He said winking at her.

"Good idea Severus I have something I need to tell you, well show you."

"You head in first I'll be in shortly after you." "Severus said giving her a loving kiss. Mmm…I can't wait." He pulled back and headed to his office.

Hermione let out a nervous laugh. Thankfully Severus didn't catch it.

"Oh yes you can." Hermione said walking out.

* * *

Severus walked into his private room just as Hermione flooed through the fireplace.

She cursed at herself for not beating Severus. She knew she should have stopped in here first before she grabbed an overnight bag.

Severus walked over to Hermione and took the overnight bag out of her hands.

"You're so beautiful." Severus told her as he gave her a quick kiss and headed towards his bedroom.

"Umm…Severus…"Hermione said quickly running over to the door. "...I have a surprise for you in that bag, why don't you let me go in your room and change first and then I'll come and get you.

"Or…"Severus smirked placing his hand on the door knob. "…we can go in their together and…" But something barked and cut him off."

He looked at Hermione. Silently asking her if he was hearing things.

Another tiny high pitched bark along with scratching on the door made Severus raise an eyebrow at Hermione.

Hermione didn't make eye contact or watch Severus as he opened the door. When he walked in however, she quickly followed behind.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?" Severus yelled.

The puppy screeched in fear and ran over to Hermione desperately trying to climb up her leg. She bent down and picked Roxy up cuddling her to her chest.

"Why, it is a puppy Severus." Hermione tried to stay very confident and clam.

She knew her voice probably lacked it though. So much for Gryffindor courage.

"WHAT IN THE MERLIN'S NAME IS A BLOODY PUPPY DOING IN MY BEDROOM?" Severus boomed.

The puppy shook under Hermione's arms as Severus cap blew.

"Well…I…found her outside at our reading spot. I couldn't have left her out there Severus. Especially by the Forbidden Forest"

"LOOK AT THIS PLACE!" Snape roared.

The bowl of water and milk were upside down, the newspaper that Hermione had put down for the puppy was shredded to pieces, the lamp on the night stand was knocked over, and there was claw marks all over the side of Severus bed spread and curtains.

"Severus calm down please you're scarring her." Hermione said cradling Roxy in her arms.

Severus face turned a brighter color red than color of Ronald Weasley's ears when he was angry. Snape went over to the wall and banged his head hard against it.

Then plopped down on the bed with a thud and rubbed he temples and eyes.

"I promise Severus I will clean all this up."

Severus didn't say a word he just laid on his ruined bedspread.

"Oh come on Severus…" Hermione said sitting down on the other side of him. "…look at how cute she is."

Hermione set Roxy down on the bed next to Severus belly.

"Go on." Hermione said to her. "He isn't going to hurt you."

The puppy looked at Hermione not moving.

"Let me show you" Hermione said and kissed Severus on the lips. He kissed her back very gently.

"See?" Hermione smiled.

Roxy looked at Hermione one more time, and then slowly placed her two tiny paws on Severus side and tried her best to climb up.

Hermione laughed and gave her a boost.

She sat on Severus stomach looking at him curiously as she did Hermione.

Severus still had his eyes shut. Roxy slowly made her way down to Severus neck trying to get a better look. She got all the way down and had her two paws on his chin looking at him curiously.

Severus opened one eye. "Boo!"

The puppy jumped and scurried over to Hermione as fast as she could and hid behind her.

Severus let out a deep chuckle.

"That wasn't nice Severus! " Hermione shot him a glare.

She picked up Roxy and she snuggled into Hermione's arms like a baby.

Severus sat up on one arm watching Hermione. He smiled to himself as he watched her gently cradle the puppy back and forth. He couldn't help but think how wonderful of a mother she would be someday, and he hoped that he would be the one who was the father of her children.

Hermione looked over at him. "What?"

"I just love you!" He said smiling at her.

"I love how you're extremely mad one second and the next second you're all happy."

He just smirked at her.

"So can I keep her?" She begged Severus.

"Who?" He asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Roxy." She said smiling at him.

"You already named her?" Severus asked

Hermione smiled. "Please?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "I am not the one that is doing the Potty Training."."

Hermione squealed in excitement and bent over and kissed Severus passionately.

"Consider it an early Christmas Present" He said pulling away.

Hermione just laughed.

"Isn't she just adorable though?" She asked looking so lovingly at the puppy.

"I guess she is kind of….cute." Severus said taking the puppy from Hermione's arms and snuggling it into his chest.

"Severus Snape! Did I just here you use the word cute?" Hermione pretended to be shocked.

"Stop gaping over it Granger." Severus replied in his best professor voice.

Hermione looked at Severus holding the tiny puppy in his arms. She was so little.

"Severus, you are going to make a brilliant father someday." Hermione said smirking as he looked up from her.

"Oh yes Severus I am not the only one that is good at _Legilimency." _

Severus gave her a playful glare.

She put her hands up in defeat. "Hey! I learned from the best."

"That's better." He said with a small chuckle.

He laid back down on to his pillow, as did Hermione. He placed the sleeping puppy between them and then looked up to find Hermione staring at him.

"What?" He asked her.

"Severus, do you really mean that you would want to be the father of my children someday?"

"I meant every word beautiful." With that he placed a loving kiss on her lips. Being careful not to wake the sleeping puppy. It only took a couple minutes before the two love birds fell asleep.

The puppy slowly opened her eyes to see if the coast was clear. She saw that her new parents were sound asleep. Well she thought.

Hermione watched the whole thing happen under hooded eyes. She felt the puppy get up and walk over to Severus. She wanted to see what the little rascal was up to.

Roxy quietly got up and walked over to Severus. She looked him once over again. Then out of curiosity she whacked her paw across the big thing in the center of his face.

"Ow my nose!" Severus said sitting up.

Hermione busted into a fit of giggles.

**TBC!!!! I hope you liked this chapter! I wanted something happy to happen after that drama with Ginny! Chpt 11 will be up soon!** **REVIEWS PLEASE**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I am glad you all enjoyed Chapter 10! I had so much fun writing it. **

Any spare moment Hermione or Severus had, they would use it to check up on Roxy. It was very hard since Hermione had classes all day, and Severus had his classes to teach, but they managed to keep the puppy well taken care of.

Hermione was ecstatic as she walked down to the dungeons. She and Severus only managed to see each other in class, and in the Great Hall. This week had been hell for the both of them, not being able to be with each other. They had managed to sneak a kiss once or twice after class, but all they could do was peck.

It was finally Friday night, and she couldn't wait to spend the weekend with the two things she loved the most. Severus and Roxy. However, as she made her way to the dungeon doors, she didn't expect to see the one thing she hated walking out of them. Ginny Weasley.

Hermione's heart stopped, but her body filled up with adrenalin.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Hermione hissed dangerously.

"I came here to…" But Hermione cut her off.

"To what? To try and fuck up everything important to me? Or are you just trying to sneak in a good shag with Severus?" she spat.

"Actually I came here for both." Ginny replied with a smirk.

"Ginny get the fuck away from here before you regret it!"

"Is that a threat Hermione?" Ginny smirked at her. "Are you going to use your wand or brains to kick my ass?"

Severus was walking down the hall when he heard Ginny and Hermione talking. He came around the corner and saw Ginny by his class room door and Hermione in front of her about to explode.

"Neither." Hermione simply stated.

Before Ginny could even begin to think what Hermione meant, Hermione' punched her smack dab in the middle of her face.

"Stay away from us!" Hermione spat at Ginny, who was lying on the ground blood coming from her mouth and nose.

"You will pay for that bitch!" Ginny hissed at Hermione.

"I am so scared." Hermione said sarcastically.

Hermione walked over to a very shocked Severus and led them to his rooms.

"You will be." Ginny whispered. "You will be."

* * *

"Miss Granger." Snape said as they walked into his private head quarters together.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione asked innocently.

Severus walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waste.

"25 Points to Gryffindor." He smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Hermione pulled away. "I think that was worth more than 25 points." She said giggling.

"Oh trust me love, it was, but I have other ways of awarding you rather than just house points." He smiled back at her.

Severus swept Hermione into his arms and kissed her. The kiss was intense but sweet at the same time. They battled for dominance but Severus always came out the winner in the end. Well, Hermione just let him win. She loved the ways he controlled the kiss.

"Gods I have missed you." Severus moaned into Hermione's mouth.

He walked them to his bedroom and kicked open the door. He laid her on the bed and began kissing down her neck across her throat and then back up to her lips.

He was about to take off her shirt when Roxy interrupted them.

Hermione pushed Severus off her, which caused him to groan in frustration.

"Roxy! Hello Love, how are you doing?" Hermione asked picking up the little puppy in her arms.

She was rewarded with tons of licks.

"I see how it is, you let the puppy lick you all over but when I go to do it you just push me away." Severus said.

"Oh Shut up Snape! You'll get your turn later." Hermione said laughing.

Severus went to take Roxy away from Hermione but Roxy growled at him.

Severus looked taken aback but then she quickly climbed out of Hermione's arms fast and jumped all over Severus as if she was joking about the growling.

Severus laughed along with Hermione. They played with Roxy for about an hour and talked about how there days went through out the week.

"You have an hour to get ready." Severus said out of nowhere getting up off the bed.

"What are you talking about/" Hermione replied.

"Oh yes, well I can't tell you or it wouldn't be a surprise." He told her.

Hermione just looked at him as if he were loosing his mind.

"I can tell you to dress in something comfortable and put your bathing suit on underneath." He said with a big grin coming across is face.

"Like sweats?"

"Sweats are perfect love." Severus told Hermione.

"Who will watch Roxy?" Hermione asked.

"Oh shit I forgot about that." Severus said.

"You can't be forgetting important things like that when we have kids Severus." Hermione laughed. "I will ask Dobby to babysit."

"I will not have a house elf watching a puppy in my quarters." Severus said.

"Okay fine, I'll just stay and watch her or we can bring her."

Hermione knew this would get Severus to agree with her on Dobby watching Roxy.

"Fine the elf can watch her!" Severus said annoyed.

Hermione asked Dobby to watch Roxy for the night and Dobby agreed happily to do so.

* * *

An hour later Hermione walked out of the room dressed in a very cute sweat outfit. She had her sexy swimsuit on that would blow Severus mind away.

"Ready to go love?" Severus asked. Hermione looked at him in shock.

Severus Snape had on baggy basketball sweats and a very tight black T-Shirt on. The shirt he was wearing outlined his toned chest and abdomen. The sweats were very soft sweats that a basketball player would wear.

"Wow." Hermione said.

"Is it that bad?" Severus asked

"No…it's HOT Severus. Dress like that more often." Hermione told him.

He just rolled his eyes and took her hand in his.

They apperated out of his living room and landed on soft sand.

"Severus where are we?" Hermione said looking around in shear awe.

"Where are on our private beach in Jamaica."

"Jamaica? Oh my gosh Severus! It is gorgeous here."

"Not as gorgeous as you are my love." He said giving her a loving kiss.

He grabbed a hold of her hand and laced their fingers together.

The walked along the beach for a bit. Laughing, kissing, flirting and what not.

They came up to a spot where there were tons of blankets, food and drinks.

"Severus you didn't have to go to all this trouble." Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you."

"I would do anything for you love." He said dragging her down onto the blanket with him. "And you're welcome." He whispered in her ear.

They ate and drank together as the watched the sunset. When the sun was completely down they had found something else to do.

Severus was sitting up. Hermione was between his legs back to his chest. It seemed as they were watching the sun go down, Severus became more interested in Hermione's neck than the actually sun setting. Now they were in a very heated kiss.

Her head was tilted up resting on his shoulder, and his neck was bent down, sucking and nibbling on her lips. His hands began to roam up and down her arms, up her belly and onto her breast where he massaged them ever so gently.

"Hermione…we got to stop!" Severus said in between gasps for air.

Hermione pulled away smiling. "Getting to hot for you Love?"

"You have no idea." He said standing up and pulling her up with him. "I have something really nice that will take care of it though."

They once again walked hand in hand but this time they headed into the trees and onto a path.

"We are going on a hike?" Hermione asked.

Severus laughed. "Something like that?"

After about twenty minutes of walking, the came upon a little cove with a beautiful tiny waterfall falling over the rocks.

"Come on!" Severus said ripping off his shirt pants and underwear. Hermione got one glimpse of his very tight butt before he dived into the water.

When he came up for air he looked at Hermione. "What's wrong?"

"Skinny Dipping?" Hermione questioned.

Severus just gave her a boyish grin in return.

He swam to the edge of the water pulling him self out. When he stood up fully Hermione's mouth began to water for him.

His whole body was gleaming in the moonlight. Hermione was becoming very horny as she watched the drips of water drop from his hair, down his shoulder to his well toned chest and belly and then to his beautiful manhood.

Hermione tried to keep the moan in but it escaped her lips as Severus came up and kissed her.

"You're overly dressed Hermione." He breathed in her ear.

He pulled down her sweat pants, and lifted her light sweatshirt over her head. He admired her beautiful body and the very skimpy bathing suit.

"As much as I love the bathing suit my love, I would prefer it off you, it is a complete tease with it on."

"Whatever you say." Hermione said reaching behind her back and untying the bow.

Severus eyes went wide when he saw her beautiful breast. She then stepped out of her bottoms.

Before Severus could get a full look of her, she ran off and jumped into the water.

Severus smiled to himself and ran after her.

They swam around for a bit. Splashing and wrestling with each other.

Severus grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand for the umpteenth time that night and led her to the cove under the water fall.

Hermione's breath caught when they reached the cove. It was dark but so beautiful. The full moon shone through the waterfall making their surroundings glow.

Severus swam over to Hermione. The water in the cave only went up to about their chests.

"Severus, I can't begin to tell you how beautiful this place is."

"It is all for you Hermione." Severus said smiling at her.

He slowly pushed Hermione up against the rock and slowly began to kiss her. His right hand came up slowly and reached around her neck holding her in place.

His left hand slowly grazed her right arm up and down.

"Severus…." Hermione whimpered

Her hands were around his neck and they slowly began running up and down his back.

The kiss was very slow but heated. They both were putting all their love they had for one another into it.

Severus gently pulled away from the kiss. Giving her bottom lick a light suck and nibble. He than began to kiss his way down to under her ear lobe. He sucked and nipped her hard but then gently soothed the pain away with his tongue.

His hands began to roam again. He slowly slid them down her back and down around her ass. He squeezed them with his palms, making her gasp in liking.

He kissed his way from Hermione's throat down to her aching breast. He kissed her everywhere but her nipples.

"Severus…" Hermione panted.

"Tell me what you want Hermione." Severus said gently placing the tip of his tongue on the tip of her nipple.

"I want you." Hermione told him. "I want you now."

"Do you want this Hermione?" Severus asked as he latched his mouth onto her nipple.

"Yessss." She screamed.

Severus began nipping and sucking. He loved the sounds he was getting from her every time he would swirl his tongue around her light pink rosy tip.

He kissed his way up to Hermione's lips taking her in a bruising kiss.

His right palm slid down her belly and soon cupping her aching core.

Hermione gasped as she felt him rubbing his hand up and down.

"Severus, finger me. Please." She begged.

"Anything for my Queen." He told her.

He thrusted one finger up into her wet hole making her scream in pleasure.

He found her sensitive spot on her neck and began licking and sucking their while his fingers worked magic in her.

He could feel her hot juices under the water as he thrusted another two fingers into her making her scream even louder than before.

"Harder." Hermione begged him. "Harder Severus!"

She began bucking her hips into his hand trying to get the friction and deepness she needed.

He curved his fingers getting a yelp and then a gasp from her.

He could feel her vaginal muscles begin to tighten around him fingers.

"Come for me Hermione." Severus whispered in her ear. He felt Hermione's hand grab his man hood underwater causing him to gasp.

She started to pump her hand up and down Severus cock as hard as she could.

"What…are…you…doing!" He managed to moan out.

'"I want you to…OHH…come with me!" Hermione said as she felt herself getting close to the edge.

Severus put his thumb on her clit and began rubbing it hard in circles.

"Oooooo Yessss Severusss mooore!" Hermione screamed.

"That's it love, come for me, let me feel your juices cover my hand."

Hermione's world was coming out form under here. She couldn't believe Severus was talking to her like this. She loved it.

Severus could feel his orgasm coming to him quickly.

"Hermione, Come for me love, Right now! RIGHT NOW!" He yelled.

Hermione screamed in ecstasy as she felt her orgasm take over her.

"Severus!!!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. She still was pumping Severus cock as hard as she could without hurting him.

Severus felt Hermione's hot milky juices gush over his hand and into the water. That made him loose control

"Herrrmmioonnnne!!!!" Severus moaned as his balls tightened and he seed shot out of him.

The both were leaning against each other on the rock.

"Wow." Was all Hermione could say. She was out of breath just like Severus.

"My love, that was amazing." Severus said nipping her ear.

"How did you know this was one of my Sexual Fantasies?" Hermione wondered.

Severus gave her a tired smile. "I know all of them and I plan to accomplish everyone."

Hermione's eyes went wide as she felt a gush of heat come out of her.

After they had their fun in the cave and after the swam for a bit. They laid down together and fell asleep under the stars.

**TBC…Wasn't as good as the last chapter! But I promise there will be more to come! Stay tuned for….Ginny's come back…and more Sexual Fantasies. Reviews please! I could use some ideas to for future chapters =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I hope you all had a wonderful New Year. Thank you for all your wonderful Reviews! **

Ginny hid in the shadows of Diagon Ally. As she waited a black hooded figure approached her.

"Hello Weasley." The man said taking off his hood to revealing his very pale face.

"Lucius." Ginny nodded. "Where is Draco?"

"Draco will join us later, for now I came to retrieve you and take you back to our manner to discuss your brilliant request."

Lucius then walked over to Ginny and roughly dragged his hands over her breast, while pushing her up against the stone wall hard.

"… and I also want to get what you promised me for agreeing to this little revenge."

He smirked down and took Ginny's lips in a forceful kiss.

After about an hour of rough and wild sex against the ally wall, Ginny and Lucius were ready to head back to the manner.

********* 3 Hours Later********

"So are you sure Lucius that this will work?" Ginny asked as she replayed out the plan in her head.

"Don't doubt me Witch!!!" Lucius yelled.

Ginny flinched but he didn't take notice.

"If you doubt me you can kiss your little plan goodbye and get your ass out of my house!"

Ginny nodded and kept quiet for the rest of the time.

For another hour they all waited. Lucius pacing back in forth twirling his cane in his left hand. Ginny and Draco sat on the couch desperately waiting for the clock to strike 10:00pm.

"Father it is time." Draco said standing up.

Lucius turned around with an evil grin on his face.

"Let's get this filthy Mudblood."

Hermione was walking down the stair case of the Astronomy tower. She knew Severus had a meeting and told her not to wait up for him, but she needed to see him one last time before she went to sleep.

She couldn't believe how hard she had fallen for her potions professor. She tried looking into her future without him and she came to the conclusion that there is know way she could live or even function without him in her life.

She walked into his class room, through his office and then into his private head quarters. Usually when she walked in, Roxy would come zooming out of Severus bedroom and jump all over her.

She immediately new something was wrong.

"Roxy?" Hermione called out.

Severus door was opened just a crack.

"Roxy?" Hermione said once again as she opened the door and walked in.

"She is a little locked up at the moment." A voice said from Severus bed.

Hermione spun around so fast she thought she was going to fall.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in a dangerously low voice as Ginny came into view.

"Waiting for Severus of course." Ginny smirked.

"Don't start that bull shit again with me bitch." Hermione said taking a step towards Ginny.

Ginny let out a high pitched laugh.

"Hermione, my dear friend, How could I have possibly gotten into Severus private rooms without him giving me the password. You and I both know that not even I am capable of discarding Severus wards."

Hermione thought about this and she couldn't believe this. Ginny was right. The only people able to discard Severus wards would be Severus himself and Dumbledore. Hermione knew not even the Dark Lord was capable of opening them.

"So why did he give you it?" Hermione asked quietly.

"To get good shag of course. Severus has shagged every whore in Diagon Ally, he wanted something new, and since you won't engage in sexual intercourse with him, I am really the only one left that is willing to." Ginny said with a smirk.

Hermione's blood was boiling. She wanted to believe that Severus wouldn't do such a thing. Hell, he promised her he would never do anything to hurt her, but there was something in the back of Hermione's mind that kept telling her Severus WAS capable of those things.

"I guess I'll just have to see for myself." Hermione said sitting on one of the night stands.

She looked over to where Roxy was locked up. There was defiantly a silencing charm over the kennel she was in.

"If this is all true, when I leave can I at least take the dog?" Hermione asked.

"Take the filthy mutt. I don't care." Ginny hissed.

* * *

Draco hid in the shadows of Severus class room. He was waiting for Severus to show up so he could make his move.

He heard foot steps coming down the hall way. He backed into the corner to make sure he was no notice to Severus when he walked in.

Severus walked into his class room. He stopped to look around. Something was off but he couldn't figure it out.

"_Probably because Hermione isn't with me."_ He thought to himself.

He started to walk again once he realized that was probably the problem.

Once Severus back was to Draco, Draco took out his father's wand and whispered _"Imperio."_

Severus felt something hit him. He knew that feeling. It was the feeling of one of the Unforgivables.

Draco silently followed behind Severus quietly barking commands that he would do when he reached his room.

Severus tried with all his might to fight the curse. He had been under it so many times he found that if the curse wasn't as strong as it could be he could fight it off some what. However, he couldn't fight it. It was to strong.

Severus walked into his bed room. Hermione and Ginny were distracted by Severus, so that gave Draco plenty of time to hide behind one of the dressers so he could hold the spell on Snape.

Hermione stood up from the night stand.

"Severus?" She asked.

Everyone could tell that there was hope in her voice that everything was okay and Ginny was just pulling more drama. Severus could even tell but he could do nothing to help.

He knew this was going to be the end of him and Hermione. He wasn't going to be able to stop the things from happening tonight, unless the curse was lifted from him. As if on queue the words came flying out of his mouth before he could even realize what he was saying.

"Hello Darling." Severus said looking at Ginny.

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"What are you gapping at Mudblood, can't believe I was cheating on you?"

Severus was crying in his mind, begging and praying for everything to stop. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was trying with all his might to show his emotions in his eyes so Hermione could read and see that he was in trouble.

He knew however, the curse wouldn't show HIS emotions only the ones the holder of the curse was wanting. Even if he could show his emotions through his eyes, he knew Hermione was in to much shock and pain to even notice.

"I loved you Severus." Hermione chocked back.

Severus shrugged and walked over to Ginny where he pulled her into a passionate kiss. His hands started roaming up and down her body, making Ginny moan in pleasure.

Severus was fighting with all his might to stop but he couldn't. He was so sick to his stomach, but he wasn't going to be able to puke until the curse was lifted.

"Severus…." Hermione tried to get a hold of her self but it just wasn't happening.

"Severus…I HATE YOU!" Hermione ran over to Roxy's kennel and took her out. She didn't look back once and Severus or Ginny. She ran to her room.

Once she reached her bedroom she slammed the door and put a silencing charm on it so the school wouldn't here her. She cuddled Roxy to her chest and cried.

"How could he do this to us?" She cried.

Roxy just whimpered and cuddled into Hermione's chest even more.

"I loved him Roxy. I loved him more than life itself."

She fell backwards onto her bed, crying herself to sleep holding Roxy as if she was the only thing left in her world.

Through all the hurt and pain, Hermione didn't notice the most important thing. The ring Severus had given to her hadn't fallen off.

***** BACK IN SEVERUS ROOM*****

Draco finally lifted the curse off Severus once he was certain Hermione wasn't coming back.

All Severus emotions came out at once. He slid down the bed and was practically in a crumpled mess on the floor.

Draco and Ginny started laughing. Seeing the potions professor in such a state was pretty amusing.

Severus anger now took over him. He stood up so quickly Draco didn't know what hit him. Draco hit the wall hard causing his head to crack open in the back.

"You filthy son of a bitch godson!" Severus roared.

"Now, Now Severus that is no way to treat family." Lucius came from out of the shadows.

"You should be proud of your Godson, this was his first unforgivable."

"You're no family of mine." Severus hissed.

"Well not blood wise but friend wise." Lucius smirked.

Draco crumpled to the floor.

Lucius walked over to him and kicked him in the side. "Get up son!"

"Why?" Was all Severus could manage before he walked over to his bed side trash can and threw up.

"Why Severus?" Said Ginny walking around to Lucius side.

"Because if I can't have you why should Hermione be able to?"

"I love her so much." Severus pleaded.

"Why won't you just accept that? Why can't she or I be happy?"

Severus really could care less at the moment if he looked weak. The love of his life was gone. Everything was ruined.

"Because you're Severus Snape. Greasy Git, Bat of the dungeons. You deserve to be alone." Draco mocked.

Snape glared at the three standing before him.

Ginny walked over and placed a hand on his face.

"Consider it Revenge."

With that they were all gone.

Severus thrashed his rooms in complete rage. Once he was done and everything was pretty much destroyed he walked over to his cabinet that held all his fire whiskey.

He popped the cork off one of the bottles and began to drink. He drank bottle after bottle until he couldn't possibly stand.

He sunk to the floor. He looked at the 5 empty bottles of fire whiskey lying around him and the half drunken one in his hand.

Even drinking extreme amounts of alcohol couldn't take away the pain.

He felt that prickle in his sinuses again. His eyes glossed over with tears. He blinked once and that's when they began to fall.

He looked down at his hand and he noticed the ring.

"THE RING!" He slurred.

He jumped up but he was to drunk. He fell over and passed out.

That's were Dumbledore found him the next morning.

**TBC…This was a pretty insane chapter! I GOT 100 REVIEWS I AM SO EXCITED!!! THANK YOU EVERYBODY! I Hope you all like this story and I promise there will be another chapter up soon. Once again sorry for the wait. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Christa & Sam I love you both! GREEN ICECREAM and Harry Legs! Yummy =P LOL **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! Enjoy!**

It had been two days since Ginny's revenge and so many things had happened. When Dumbledore found Severus passed out on the floor completely drunk he demanded an explanation. When Severus came around he told him everything, also providing the memories of what happened so Dumbledore could observe them in the pensive.

Dumbledore was livid once he had seen what had happened. He didn't know what was going on in the castle because he had left for a couple hours to a ministry meeting, leaving McGonagall in charge. Yes she was a very powerful wizard. However, Dumbledore is the greatest one of them all. When he had a very bad feeling in the Ministry meeting he left immediately and that's when he found Severus.

He didn't waste a second in getting Ginny, Draco and Lucius to admit what they had committed. He said if he didn't have to use Veritaserum and they told him right then and there he wouldn't send them to Azkaban, but they would be banished from Hogwarts forever. He also told them they were to stay away from Severus and Hermione forever. If they came anywhere near them they would be sent to Azkaban.

Molly and Arthur were called down to the school. They couldn't believe what there daughter had done. Molly refused to look at Ginny telling her that she was a disgrace to the family. Arthur told Ginny that when she turned the age of 18 she would be kicked out of the burrow, and until then she needed to find a job to pay for her stay.

Things for Severus and Hermione weren't any better. Hermione had locked herself away from the world. Dumbledore talked to her and told her everything that had happened. Dumbledore assured her that everything was okay. Neither Ginny nor the Malfoys' would come near her or Severus again.

Hermione understood everything that happened, but she still didn't want to go back to Severus. She didn't blame him for anything that had happened, but there was so much hurt in her still. She was broken into a thousand pieces and she couldn't understand why.

It was now Monday afternoon and Hermione decided to skip lunch. She went back to her rooms to feed Roxy and debate weather or not she should skip her last class. It was double potions and she didn't know if she could handle seeing Severus without breaking down. She hadn't spoken to him since the night of the incident.

When she felt the hot moist tears start to run down her cheeks, she knew she wouldn't be able to make it through potions. Just thinking about that night and Severus made her tear up and want to puke. She couldn't imagine what it would be like sitting in class with him fifteen feet away from her.

Roxy pawed at Hermione's legs letting her know that she was finished with her milk and that she wanted to be held.

Hermione bent over and picked her up.

"You are the most important thing in my life right now besides school." Hermione told the puppy.

Roxy just licked her hands and settled down in her lap for a nap.

"Roxy, a nap sounds like a wonderful idea." Hermione smiled down at the already sleeping puppy and settled down to take a little snooze.

* * *

When Severus class had begun and he saw Hermione wasn't there, it was like being stabbed in the heart a hundred times.

She was avoiding him.

Severus was crushed.

When Dumbledore told him that he had spoken to Hermione, he thought that she would come after him and they would be okay.

"_I guess I was wrong."_ Severus thought to himself.

"Gather the ingredients on the bored, you are to brew the potion, bottle a sample, and write a 12 inch essay on what you thing it is and why you believe it to be so. When you are finished turn it into my desk and then you are excused. You may begin." Severus said and then took a seat behind his desk.

The students were surprised on the assignment Snape had assigned them. Everybody knew it was a simple Headache Reliever and it would take at the most a half an hour to complete everything.

Severus wanted to get the dunderheads out of his hair. He wanted time alone after everything that happened. Most of all, he wanted to find Hermione.

One by one the students dropped of there essay and sample on his desk and then headed out to enjoy their spare time.

Severus examined each potion one by one. He was surprised when they were all perfect. He expected at least one dunderhead to mess it all up. He gathered the vials into his hands and dropped them off at the infirmary for Madam Poppy.

He started to walk of towards Hermione's rooms, but he knew if he was to go she wouldn't let him in. He decided that he would Floo to her instead. That way she would be caught off guard when he just appeared out of her fire place.

He went back to his chambers. Before he left he took off is robes which left him in a long sleeve white dress shirt and black slacks.

He walked over to the fire place and grabbed a handful of Floo.

"Hermione's Room." Severus spoke.

The green flames shot up and he walked through.

When he came out of the fire place he saw Hermione still asleep on her bed.

Severus thought for about five minutes on how he was going to wake her up. He knew she wasn't going to be pleased.

He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"_She is so beautiful."_ He thought to himself.

He went to gentle shake her but that is when Roxy started barking and growling.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. "What is it Roxy."

Severus froze when he heard Hermione's voice.

Hermione sat up and looked in the direction Roxy was barking at.

When she saw Severus sitting about a foot a way from her she screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" She yelled trying to scramble off the bed.

Severus jumped up quickly and stood still as she yelled at him.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Severus said calmly.

"I am Fine." She said dangerously. "Now get out."

"Hermione, don't do this please…" Severus begged.

"What ask you to get out? I think I have the right to since you weren't welcome here in the first place." She spat at him.

Roxy was still on the bed looking back and forth at her to owners who were about to go at it.

Severus took the chances and moved closer to Hermione.

"I am sorry. I am sorry for everything that happened." He moved closer and grabbed her hands in his. "I love you so much, I…" He didn't get to finish because Hermione yanked her hands away from his and walked clear across the other side of the room.

"Don't touch me!" Hermione hissed at him.

Severus patience was starting to wear thin.

He turned around and punched the wall. He sat down by the nearest chair and put his head in his hands.

"I thought you would be more understanding Hermione. It's not like I could have prevented this from happening. You of all people would know I would do anything to try and change it"

Hermione didn't say anything. She just stayed quiet.

"I don't know what I can say to make you believe I love you…" Severus then realized the ring on his hand.

"Hermione look at your ring. It had stayed on the whole time everything had happened. In never fell off. I love you Hermione and NO one else! There is proof of it right there on your finger."

Hermione gasped when she realized it never fell off. She was to hurt to even consider it. To be honest she totally forgot about it the past two days.

She still didn't say anything though. She didn't know why she just couldn't muster up anything to say.

This time when she didn't say anything Severus snapped.

He walked over to her in five long strides. He then pinned her up against the wall.

When Hermione looked into his eyes she saw anger, pain, fear and desperation but most off all she saw hurt. Tears had begun to fall from his eyes.

"You see these bloody tears?" He asked her. "There all over you Hermione. I love you so much and to think that you don't fucking care breaks my bloody heart. You're acting as if this is my fault, like I planned to have an unforgivable casted on me! I came down here to apologize for hurting you even though it was none of my fault, but I took the blame! I am sorry for what happened! I tried to fight it Hermione I tried! I failed to so and now look what's happened! We are falling apart! I am loosing the most important treasure I have ever possessed in my life!"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes just for a moment to regain himself.

"To never be able to hold you in my arms again…" He let out a sob. He tried to regain himself again.

"I don't think you understand what you're doing to my heart if you walk away."

He looked at Hermione and there eyes met. One single tear made its way down Hermione's cheek. Severus gently released Hermione's hands. He put one hand on her neck and used the other to gently brush the tear away.

"Please…" He whispered. "…Don't leave me."

When Hermione broke eye contact and looked at the floor, his heart broke into a thousand pieces.

She rejected him.

He backed away slowly. The feeling that was coursing through his body was nerve wrecking. He thought he was going to be sick.

Hermione glanced at him but when she saw him she wish she hadn't.

Severus was in complete shock. His face was all blotchy from crying. He had fresh tears rolling down his face. It looked like the last piece of happiness was ripped out of him along with his soul.

If that is what he looked like on the outside, she didn't even begin to think what was happening on the inside.

Severus finally managed to get himself to turn around and walk towards the fire place. When he did he grabbed a handful of Floo, he looked back one more time. When Hermione still didn't look at him he threw the powder into the fire place and left.

Once he was gone that is when Hermione slid down the wall and cried herself a thousand tears if not more.

**TBC….Okay I am sorry. This is the End to my story…..JUST KIDDING!!! I would never to that to you people. Of course I have to make things right between them. Don't I ? Please review. I promise there will be more to come. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews =) Here is the next chapter. Dont hate me too much lol**

It had been about two weeks since Hermione and Severus had spoke, let alone e seen each other. Severus made sure to lock himself away in the dungeons while Hermione spent most of her times in her private rooms.

Hermione had talked to Dumbledore and since she was in her 7thyear and had taken advanced potions in her fifth and sixth year there was no need for her to continue. Relief spread through Hermione.

The clock had just struck midnight and Hermione was hungry. She had skipped dinner fearing that Severus would be at the head table, she knew it was silly that she tried everything in her power to avoid him, but she just couldn't handle the fact that their relationship was ruined and they were never going to be together again.

She quietly opened her door and tiptoed down to the kitchens. She was in dire need for some food.

"Lumus." She whispered. The tip of her wand glowing a bright blue.

She just reached the bottom of the third flight of stairs and turned the corner, when she collided with something hard and fell to the ground; the object falling down with her.

"Damn." She cursed rubbing her head, the wind still knocked out of her.

Severus froze when he realized who it was. The one girl he loved with all his heart, but hated for what she did to it.

He got up quickly. Dusting off his robes.

"Miss Granger! Merlin's beard! Watch where you're going!"

Hermione went green and couldn't move. She knew that voice all to well.

"100 points from Gryffindor, 25 for being out past curfew, 25 for not watching were you are going, 25 for not responding to a professor when he is talking to you…." He crouched down and grabbed a hold of her hand and yanked her up.

"….and another 25 just because I can! Off to bed Granger." He said in a nasty tone.

Before Hermione could even muster up the words to respond he was gone.

She stood there for about five minutes before angry tears boil up in her eyes and adrenaline filled her body. Her hunger forgotten she took off down to the dungeons.

Without even knocking she barged into the class room, the slamming of the door against the wall echoing throughout the dungeons.

"YOU BLOODY FUCKING BASTERED!" She screamed.

Snape had to admit he was in pure shock when she flew through the dungeon door.

"75 points from Gryffindor for inappropriate language toward a teacher!" Snape said still not taking his eyes off his book.

"Take all the bloody points away for all I fucking care, it isn't going to affect me at all you over grown bat."

"And do you think Miss Granger, that your immature insults will affect me either?" Severus replied back dryly.

"Don't you dare talk to me about being immature when you are the one taking away house points for no bloody reason?"

"I had a perfect reason, your attitude and language towards me is very disrespectful. You may be an insufferable know-it-all, but you will not win this battle Miss Granger!"

When Hermione didn't respond Severus finally looked up from his book.

She was standing there chewing on her bottom lip. He could tell that she was trying to keep the tears from falling but it wasn't working. Two tears started making their way down on both sides of her cheeks.

"Miss Granger, if you are going to cry over something so little than I would suggest leaving. I don't have time for stupid teenage hormones."

The sound of two metal things hit the floor. Hermione and Severus both looked down to see their rings laying on the floor.

Hermione looked up and their eyes met once again. The first time in two weeks.

"I'll leave, I don't know why I even came down here, I am sorry." And with that Hermione walked out the doors before Severus could get another word in.

Hermione wasn't going back to bed, she was bothered. He was acting like nothing had ever happened between them and if he had been her teacher and she his student the whole time. There rings had fallen off, to make things even worse. Everything was falling apart their relationship, and their hearts, everything.

She made her way up to the Astronomy tower where she would be able to get some fresh air and think. She sat down on the ledge and looked up at the stars. She looked up and saw the full moon. She was immediately reminded of her past love, Remus Lupin, and that thought led to her and Severus. Millions of tears came from her eyes.

"IT'S ALWAYS THE SAME ENDING!" She cried punching the wall as hard as she could next to her.

Blood was pouring from her broken fingers, but she didn't care. She would take all the pain in the world if it could just take the feeling she had in her heart away. Hermione was becoming a desperate wreck.

She jumped when she heard Severus speak.

"It doesn't have to be the same ending, let me make it your happily ever after."

Hermione looked at him but then turned and continued looking out into the sky.

Severus walked over to her and sat down next to her, taking her injured hand into his lap. He placed both of his hands over her bloody and broken one and began to recite a healing spell.

Hermione felt a warming sensation start in her hand and work its way up her arm. When she looked down at her hand it was completely healed, Severus entwined their fingers together.

Hermione looked up into his black orbs. They shone with love and care, but she could still see the hurt and pain mixed in.

Severus brought up one of his hands and gently brushed his fingers against her cheek bone.

Her eyes fluttered shut; she had missed him so much. However, that was for just a second.

She stood up quickly and started walking towards the stair case.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"You're just going to walk away like that?" Severus asked frustrated.

Hermione stopped but didn't turn around. After about a second she continued walking towards the stair case.

"DAMNIT HERMIONE!" Severus yelled. "What do you want from me?" He stood up about to walk after her but didn't.

Hermione stopped again but this time she turned around and looked at him.

"Nothing." She simply stated.

"Stop playing this stupid game Hermione. My heart can't take it anymore, and by the looks of it yours can't either!"

Severus walked up to her and grabbed her hands.

"Look into my eyes! I love you and I want to be with you more than anything, but I can't be with you unless you want it. This is our last chance Hermione; I don't think my heart can take another rejection from you…"

Hermione looked into Severus eyes. She had never seen them shine so brightly with hope and love. She couldn't do this to the man that stood before her anymore.

She gently reached into her pocked and pulled out her ring. Severus watched her do so. His heart was pounding like an African drum.

She grabbed a hold of his both his hands and stood on her tip toes. She locked her lips with his in soft chase kiss.

She pulled away from both her lock on Severus lips and hands.

"I am so sorry Severus…."

He looked at her confused and then looked down at his hand. He opened it up and their laid the ring he had given Hermione.

When he looked up she was gone…..

**TBC…..**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thanks again for the reviews =) I hope I didn't make you to mad last chapter. It will end well I promise.**

It had been about three months since Hermione left Severus standing in the Astronomy tower in complete shock. It was now summer time and Hermione was at one of her parents houses in the country. When they died, they had left her everything. She was now in Idaho were she used to camp with her family when she was little. They had got a log cabin right next to the beautiful river, they had miles and miles of grass and pine trees were you could do anything you wanted. From horse back riding to playing baseball.

Hermione laid back on the porch in one of her lawn chairs. She was looking at the clouds in the sky thinking about Severus. She regretted leaving him that night. She thought that if she left him, they would both be better off, and there would be no chances of them getting hurt. She had to admit it was the most stupid decision that she had ever made in her life.

She was pulled from her thoughts when something big and wet landed on her belly.

"Roxy…get off me!" Hermione said laughing as the almost full grown puppy licked her face.

"Have you been playing in the water again?" Hermione asked

She was answered by a loud bark.

Hermione shook her head. "Common girl, lets go inside." Hermione got off her chair and went inside to make some dinner.

She began gathering pots and pans. She grabbed fresh vegetables and some chicken from the fridge.

Roxy went and laid down in the living room waiting for Hermione to fix them dinner. She was spoiled rotten. Everything Hermione ate, Roxy ate. Hermione made sure that everything the dog ate was edible for the dog.

Hermione was dicing up some bell peppers to throw in the pan when an owl tapped at her window.

She stopped what she was doing and read it.

_Hey Mione!_

_I miss you so much! I can't believe I haven't seen you since graduation. Meet me in Hogsmade tonight so we can catch up._

_Love, Harry._

Hermione had missed her friends so much. She looked down to see that Roxy had moved and sat next to her leg.

"Well Roxy, looks like I will be leaving for a short while tonight. No worries I'll still make you chicken."

She was rewarded with a lick on her had.

* * *

Hermione made her way down to the Three Broom Sticks were Harry told her to meet in there second letter.

She walked in and smiled. She sure did miss the place. Not just Hogsmade but Hogwarts as well. The whole place in general.

She saw Harry at one of the back tables. She went over to him.

"Hermione I have missed you so much!" Harry said giving her a huge hug.

"I've missed you to Harry, more than you could ever imagine."

"Sit down, let's talk." Harry said pulling out the chair for Hermione to sit in.

"Thank you."

They talked for about three hours. How life was going outside of school, what they planned to do, loads of things.

Harry glanced over Hermione's shoulder at the door. He almost choked to death on his butter beer when he saw who it was. None other than Severus Snape himself.

He knew about everything between him and Hermione. She had told him the night of their graduation party. She had been a wreck, and Harry finally talked her into spilling her guts out to him.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked slightly laughing at the butter beer dripping down her best friends chin.

Harry laughed a nervous laugh. '"Yeah, I just swallowed down the wrong pipe…ermm Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Ermm have you talked to Snape at all?"

Hermione's smile slid off her face. He just had to bring Severus up.

"Umm no…why do you ask?" Hermione asked curiously.

"_Oh shit, oh shit! She doesn't know."_ Harry thought in his head.

"Erm…No reason." He said trying to fake a smile.

"Well Harry lets not spoil the night, how about we get something stronger, what do you say?" She said standing up and turning to head towards the bar.

"NO!" Harry yelled making the whole room go silent. "I'll get it." He said he glanced quickly over Hermione's shoulder to see Severus and his girlfriend looking their way. Snape had a shocked look on his face to see Hermione standing right in front of Harry.

"Harry, quiet your going to embarrass me." She looked over her shoulder to see what Harry glanced at and almost fainted.

Black eyes met Brown.

"Come on Mione lets go." Harry said in a rush. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to go.

Hermione finally snapped out of it and let Harry lead her through the bar. She made sure not to look at Severus and the drop dead gorgeous girl who was him. She especially didn't want him to see the tears that were making there way down her face.

What seemed to be the longest three seconds of her life Hermione and Harry finally stumbled into the street.

Harry immediately pulled Hermione into his chest while she cried. He felt so bad for her. Yes he did have to admit she was stupid for leaving him and not taking him back, but he new that she still loved him more than life itself and it killed her every day that she had left him.

"Shhh…Herms its okay." He rocked her back and forth until her sniffles died away.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

She pulled away. "Sorry Harry. I don't know what has gotten into me."

"Mione its okay. I would be crying to if I saw the man I loved with all my heart with another woman."

Hermione started giggling at Harry's comment.

"Shut up Mione, you know what I meant." He started laughing a little too.

Hermione looked at him and Harry knew right away what she wanted.

"Her name is Bridget. She is 23 years old. She is a healer at St. Mungo's. Yes, you scored about seven times higher on your N.E.W.T than she did. They have been dating for about month, and the newest of news between them is that Severus asked her to move in with him." Harry was about out of breath after that mouthful.

Hermione stood there in complete shock. Not only because Harry knew so much but because that they had only been dating for a month and Severus had already asked her to move in with him.

"I should go Harry, I have had fun talking to you tonight."

Harry went up and gave his best friend another big hug. "Everything will be alright Hermione. I promise."

Hermione left with a pop and landing in her living room.

"Roxy!" Hermione cried. "He is with another women, she is gorgeous. I know I should be happy for him, after all it was my fault that I left him, but how could he just move on like there was nothing between us."

Roxy just laid her head down on Hermione's lap to show that she cared.

"Let's go to bed girl." Hermione went down the hall and got ready for bed.

* * *

Back at the Three Broom Sticks Severus was still in complete shock.

"Honey are you alright, do you want to go home?" Bridget asked in a caring voice.

"I am fine my love." He assured her. He took a sip of his fire whiskey as he pushed his thoughts of Hermione away for later.

He continued his date with Bridget. Once they were done the walked back to Hogwarts hand and hand.

"Sev? Why were you staring at that girl in there?" She asked trying to show the jealousy.

"She was one of my insufferable students, I was just shocked to see her and Potter together." He lied.

Bridget stopped them walking and pressed her body up against Severus. "You look so extremely handsome tonight." She whispered kissing him.

Severus kissed her back, but then pulled away. They still walked hand in hand to the castle.

Severus and his girlfriend walked down to the dungeons once he was in his class room, she pinned him up against the wall.

"Sev, I am so wet, let's do something dirty tonight." With that she pulled him down into a bruising kiss.

It took a couple of seconds before Severus could regain himself and pull away.

"I cant tonight Bridget, I have to grade papers tonight, you can stay though." He said over his shoulder as he sat down behind his desk.

"There is always tomorrow babe, plus I still have some packing I need to get done so I will leave you to your grading." She walked over behind his desk and gave him a quick kiss.

"Love you." And with that she was gone.

Severus lied. He didn't have any papers to grade. If his girlfriend was actually smart she would have remembered he finished them last night. He rubbed his temples. He never expected to see Hermione.

"Damn that woman." Snape hissed to himself. "She just knows how to ruin everything."

When Bridget kissed him tonight, all he could think about was him kissing Hermione, and when she told him she loved him, he couldn't say it back because when he looked at her she wasn't Hermione.

"Fuck my life." He grumbled

He got up and walked to his private rooms slamming his door. If he was grumpy now he was going to be even more grumpy the next morning because Hermione was going to haunt his dreams all night long.

TBC....Reviews please?


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Thanks for the reviews =) **

It was about ten o' clock in the morning. Hermione was still in bed staring at the ceiling. Roxy was asleep next to her snoring. Hermione had to chuckle at that. She got up and went into the kitchen to get some tea. Once she made her cup she went and sat out side. She smiled a sad smile. She had always imagined that one day she would live happily every after with the man of her dreams here. She pictured having kids, and watching them play in small river or running around in the beautiful grass.

She wanted it so badly and she wanted it to be with Severus. But now that dream was out the window. Severus had a new woman in his life, and who was she to go and ruin it all. She set her cup down on the small table next to her and let her eyes flutter shut; enjoying the sound of the chirping birds and the sound of nature.

Within five minutes she fell asleep.

**** HERMIONE'S DREAM****

_Hermione sat on the swing that hung from the huge weeping willow in front of her cabin. She was watching the sun set. She smiled when two arms wrapped around her and someone placing feather light kisses on her neck._

"_I love you Severus…." She told him. _

"_And you know that I love you with all my heart, I always have and I always will." He smiled and rested his chin atop her head. _

"_I am sorry for leaving you…." She said sadly. _

_Severus let go of her and squatted down in front of her where there were eye to eye._

"_Liston to me, that was along time ago. We are together now. It is in our past my Hermione." He brushed the bottom of her jaw with fingers. _

_He gently brought his lips to hers and they kissed. Right as the sun was setting. _

"Hermione….wake up!" Someone was gently shaking her.

_Hermione pulled away from the kiss as the ground shook. She looked at Severus wide eyed. _

"_Severus help" She said panicking. _

"_You must wake up my love." He told her with a sad expression on his face. _

"_But I can only be with you in my dreams! I can't be with you in the real world!" She sobbed. _

"Hermione WAKE UP!!"

"_Severus please!!" She yelled. _

_He grabbed the sides of her face and made her look at him straight in the eyes. _

"_Hermione, I love you and I always will, just because we are only together in our dreams doesn't mean I stopped loving you in the real world." He put his hand on her heart. "Remember that Hermione. My love for you will always be right here" _

_He started fading away_

"_SEVERUS NO!" _

"_Remember…." _

"Hermione, Wake up!"

"SEVERUS!" She sat up crying.

"Shhh I am here." He said pulling her into his chest.

She froze. Was he really there? She pulled away quickly and opened her eyes. There sitting on the table next to her was Severus.

She looked down and saw the pajamas she had last night were on, she looked and saw her empty tea mug next to Severus on the table.

"What…." She began to speak but Severus shushed her.

"Take a deep breath…Are you okay?" He asked worried.

She nodded her head. "Am I dreaming?" She asked confused.

"I am afraid not." He said. "What were you dreaming about?" He asked her curiously.

"Nothing, ummm why are you here? How did you know where I was?"

"I am here because I need to talk to you, and Harry."

Hermione looked at him. "Okay…uhh can I get dressed?"

"Certainly." He told her.

"Make yourself at home." She said awkwardly.

His response was a nod.

Hermione dressed quickly checked herself over in the mirror and went to find Severus. He was petting Roxy when she walked into her living room.

"She sure has gotten big." Severus said smiling.

Hermione sat down across from him. "Yeah she defiantly has."

"You have a beautiful place Miss Granger." He told her.

"Thank you…and call me Hermione." She said

He nodded again. There was an extremely awkward silence between them.

"Umm Hermione…" Severus said looking up at her.

Hermione sat up quickly waiting to here what he was going to say.

"I really don't know how to put this…." He was at a loss for words.

"Severus…" Hermione lent forward and put her had hand his knee. He took in a deep breath. "….tell me…" She encouraged him.

"Hermione, about last night, I should have told you sooner….as you can see I am dating someone else."

Hermione tried to hide the sadness in her eyes; however it did not go unnoticed by Severus.

"Do you love her?" Hermione asked him.

Just seeing Hermione in front of him made him want to stay and never return to Bridget, he wanted to be with Hermione and make her the happiest person in the world. But they both chose separate ways, well Hermione did.

He nodded. "Yes…."

Hermione was trying to hold back everything. She kept telling her self she wasn't going to cry until he left.

Severus closed his eyes as he said the last part.

"….I am going to ask her to marry me."

Everything went blank when Hermione heard those last words. She didn't realize she was starting to cry right in front of Severus, until she felt his warm hand brush the tears away.

She blinked a couple times to try and clear up the tears that were glossing over.

"Severus…you…can't marry her…" Hermione choked out.

Severus was taken aback. "Why?" He asked dumbfounded.

Hermione stood up quickly she began to panic and started mumbling a lot of non scene.

"Hermione…" Severus said softly. When she didn't answer him and continued pacing he tried again.

"Hermione…" Still she kept on mumbling things.

"HERMIONE!" He yelled.

She stopped dead in her tracks and started at him.

"Why can't I marry her?"

Hermione looked him straight in the eye. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" and with that she ran out the front door.

She ran until she couldn't run anymore. She collapsed to the ground and started shaking with sobs.

Severus bolted right after her but she had a good head start. He finally caught up with her a little out of breath.

He fell to his knees behind her and lifted her up and cradled her into his chest.

They sat in the tall grass under another on of her Weeping willow trees.

It took awhile for her to calm down but when she finally managed to, she lifted her head up and looked into Severus eyes. Her fists were holding the sides of his cloak with a death grip.

"Severus, I love you, I made the mistake of loosing you once I can't loose you again." Hermione sobbed.

Severus eyes started to fill up with tears. He and Hermione were the past and as much as it pained him, he and Bridget were the future.

"Hermione…" Severus began avoiding eye contact with her.

"I am begging you Severus please don't do this."

Severus was beginning to break. He was supposed to have come here to tell Hermione because she had the right to know. He was going to be firm with her.

He slowly lifted them up and then looked at her. "I am sorry Hermione."

He started to walk away. He didn't trust himself. He had so much love for Hermione still; if she kept it up he would take her back. He didn't know if he wanted her to or not.

"Severus take me back please." Hermione cried.

Severus was becoming frustrated. His heart was telling him to take her back, but his brain was telling him to leave her. Leave her like she left him.

"WHY HERMIONE SO YOU CAN BREAK MY HEART AGAIN?" He yelled turning around.

Hermione looked down at the ground.

"Severus I…" But he cut her off.

"But what Hermione? That night in your bedroom you tore my heat into pieces, I never ever meant to hurt you, and I begged you to forgive me and take me back, but you didn't speak a word to me. Then the night in the Astronomy tower I went after you. After all the hurt and pain I went through, I went back to you, and you know what you did? You RIPPED my heart out! Stomped on it! You left me in that Astronomy tower alone with nothing but the ring I gave you in my hand. Do you know how that felt? You kissed me, and the second I look down, you left! No explanation whatsoever!"

Hermione looked down in shame. He was right, why should he take her back after everything she did to him.

She gathered up all the courage she had, she walked up to the front of Severus. He tried to put on a non emotion blank face, but his eyes were telling a different story.

"Severus….I am sorry, you don't know how sorry I am. I regret everything, everything but meeting and falling in love with you. If I can only be with you in my dreams; so be it. If I could go back in time I would stop every bad thing from happening."

Severus tried not to show any emotion, but he was slowly breaking down on the inside.

"Severus, I am asking one thing of you, I am begging you, I will get down on my hands and knees. Just stay with me for tonight, make love to me, I want to know what it feels like one last time to be with you, but this time as one."

Severus took in a deep breath.

"Please Severus; I want to be with you one last time before you propose to Bridget."

Severus looked down into Hermione's eyes. He saw the fear of loosing him, the hurt and pain they had all gone through, he also saw all the love she had for him.

Without a moment more he crashed his lips down to hers. The kiss was full of passion and the need for each other. All of the hurt and pain vanishing; replace with nothing but love.

Severus scooped Hermione into his arms and headed for her house. Once there he kicked open the door.

"Where to?" He asked between kisses.

"Last…room…on the left." She panted.

Severus managed to walk down the hall without knocking over anything. He kicked open the door and then kicked it shut. He walked over to the bed. When his knees touched the end of it they fell on to the bed. Severus on top of Hermione.

They looked into each other's eyes for just a moment before their lips came crashing down upon each other's again.

Severus started lifting up Hermione's shirt while she started to unbutton the buttons on his fore coat. He pushed her shirt over her head while she pushed off his coat.

He started kissing her neck all over. From under her left ear, down to her collarbone, across her throat to under her right ear.

She finally managed to get his other shirt off him without ripping it off. She slid her hands up and down his bare skin, causing him to moan out loud.

He slipped his hands behind her back and with expert fingers unclasped her bra. He threw it to his side, where it fell to the floor.

His slightly calloused hands rubbed up and down her soft smooth stomach.

"So beautiful." He whispered before taking a rose tip bud into his mouth. Hermione arched her back into him. He licked around and around her hard nipple and then gently started to lick and bite, causing her to moan out loud.

He kissed across her chest and provided the same tasks on the other. His other hand gently slid down her leg and the up her inner thigh to were he brushed her wet mound on the outside of her pajama bottoms.

Hermione popped the button off on his black slacks and slid them off while he kicked off his shoes. He hooked both of his thumbs on the side of Hermione's pants and pulled them off her. He admired her body. She was like a Roman Goddess to him.

He slid down her body and kissed her ankles. He wanted to kiss every part of skin on her body. He wanted to remember every single detail to this day ahead. He kissed all the way up to her knee and then all the way up to her inner thighs. He kissed across her brown curls and down the other thigh. He kissed her everywhere but where she wanted his mouth most.

He kissed each finger and toe, each arm, shoulder, elbow, rib, you name it he kissed it. He had turned her on her back and kissed her down her spine and all on the sides. He showed her with small light kisses. All showing and expressing the love he had for her.

He turned her over onto her back again and kissed each hip bone. He then blew lightly on her mound. Her hips bucked wanting him to continue. He wrapped his arms under her thighs to keep them still while he slowly torched her. He kissed her very lightly, smirking when her hips bucked again. Then he started from the bottom all the way up to her most sensitive spot.

She let out a loud long moan when she felt him circling and flicking her clit with his tongue. She almost lost it when he gently nipped at the swollen bud.

"Oh my gods Severus!" she panted. Grabbing a hold of his silky black hair.

He knew she was getting up so he thrusted his tongue into her tight whole and she screamed his name when he rolled her clit around with his fore finger and thumb.

"Seeeeveruuus!" She cried out in passion. Severus kissed his way up to her lips and took them into a searing kiss. Hermione almost orgasimed again as she tasted herself on his lips and tongue. She pulled away from Severus began showering him with kisses just as he did with her. She finally made her way down to Severus most sensitive body part. She slowly wrapped her had around his hard length which caused him to gasp at the feeling. She kissed the top of his head and then worked her way down his shaft onto his balls. She started licking and swirling her tongue around the top of his head. He hissed as electrifying waves shot through him.

Hermione relaxed her throat and took him in. First a quarter of the way down and then she pulled up slightly grazing her teeth up his shaft. Then she went down half way repeating the same thing over and over until she had engulfed him completely.

She started sucking with force. Finally to the point were Severus was about to cum. He pulled her up and rolled her onto her back once again.

"Severus…Take me please." She begged. Thrusting her hips into the air.

He looked into Hermione's eyes. "Are you sure you want me to be your first?" He asked her.

"I wouldn't want anyone else in the world to be" She said giving him a small smile.

He positioned himself right in front of Hermione's entrance.

"Look at me." He told her.

When their eyes met he said. "I love you Hermione" and with that he thrusted into her causing her to scream.

He waited a moment waiting for her to adjust. She had a couple tears running down her cheeks. Which he wiped away.

"Hermione, think about me making sweet love to you and not the pain. I promise you it will turn into pleasure."

Hermione nodded trying to calm herself down.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. When she nodded he began to thrust slowly in and out of her.

"Oh my Gods Severus!" She moaned gripping onto his shoulders as he fastened the pace. .

The friction between their two bodies was amazing. Severus was trying everything in his power not to cum right then and there.

"Harder Severus!" Hermione panted as he drove his sex into hers.

"So tight." He managed to get out.

"Severus…oh my gods!' Hermione's grip on his back tightened. Severus new that she was getting close.

"Deeper Severus please…more." She begged him.

He grabbed a hold of Hermione's thighs and placed them on his shoulders. The new angle caused them both to scream out in pleasure.

"Severus! I am close!" She screamed.

Severus started going faster, harder and deeper.

"Hermione don't fight the feeling you are having right now, let it fill you up!" He said while thrusting another hard thrust into her.

He started to feel Hermione's walls clench around him.

"That's it Hermione, come for me my love, come for me."

Hermione's moans were short but loud she was so close to falling over the edge.

Severus felt his balls begin to tighten. He wanted to come with Hermione and he had to make sure she came before him.

"Let go love let go." His hand snaked down to flick her swollen bead.

"Yesssss….Yessss." Hermione moaned bucking her hips wildly.

"Hermione! Come for me! Let me feel your juices gush over me! Come for me RIGHT NOW HERMIONE RIGHT NOW!" He put extreme pressure on her clit as he said this while thrusting hard into her.

That was all it took.

"SEVERUUUS!" She screamed. Her vision went white as she felt him riding out her orgasm.

"Uhhh HERMIONE!!!" Severus moaned as his seed shot hard out of his penis inside her.

He collapsed on the side of her making sure not to crush her.

After they got control over their breathing Severus leaned over and kissed Hermione in a lazy but extremely passionate kiss.

He looked her straight in the eyes. "I love you Hermione Granger."

She gave him a sad smile. "I love you too Severus Snape."

They both fell asleep in each others arms that night. For the last time….or was it!

**TBC…I got some pretty damn good ideas for the next couple chapters. **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thanks again for the reviews! I love all ya guys =) **

Severus watched as Hermione slept peacefully next to him. He slowly ran his hands through her hair and down her back. His eyes started to gloss over with tears. He bent over and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Hermione." He kissed her neck, cheek, and then gently pressed his lips against her soft ones.

He looked at her one last time before he got out of bed and left.

Hermione opened her eyes. She rolled over on her side and saw the empty space where Severus had laid just minutes before. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could still smell his scent on the pillow and the heat on the sheets where he just laid minutes before. She saw something sitting on the pillow. She reached over and undid the wrapping. There laid Severus promise ring with a note:

_Hermione,_

_By the time you read this I will be gone, please take my ring as a remembrance of me, as I have kept yours for a remembrance of you. I hope you find what you are looking for_…_Thank you; you will always have a special place in my heart. I love you Hermione. _

_Goodbye…_

_Love, _

_Severus_

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. This was it. He was gone. Never to return. She pulled the pillow that he had slept on the night before and held on to it as if it was the only thing that would keep her alive.

* * *

**6 MONTHS LATER**

* * *

Severus looked over himself in the mirror. Today was the day he was marrying Bridget. He was in a brand new pair of dress robes. They were black with silver stitching around the cuffs. He had slicked his hair and pulled it back.

Bridget's Brother Justin walked through the door and slapped him on the back.

"Looking good Severus? You ready?"

Severus nodded and went out. Severus and Justin took their spots at the alter waiting for the music to begin. Once the piano started playing; the doors opened and Bridget made her way down the isle. Severus heart stopped beating. She looked so incredibly beautiful, but something wasn't right. He couldn't place his finger on it. He decided it would be best to shove everything to the back of his mind so he could focus on the wedding. She walked up the stairs and then turned and faced him.

She gave him a beautiful smile which he returned with a cheeky grin. He bent over and whispered in her ear as the older wizard began the ceremony.

"You look beautiful."

"You don't look to bad yourself Sev." She giggled.

As Severus listened to the man go over their vows, Hermione popped into his mind all of a sudden. He began to see flash backs of them laughing and chasing each other, he saw her big caramel brown eyes looking at him with a big smile on her face. He saw her whisper something in his ear and him chasing after her laughing and tackling her to the grown beginning to tickle her. He didn't know why he all of a sudden started thinking of Hermione but he stopped when he heard Bridget....

"Do you, Bridget Smith take this man, Severus Snape to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Said Bridget happily

"And do you, Severus Snape take this woman Bridgett Smith, to be your lawfully wedded wife?

"I umm…"

"Sev…" She smiled at him and squeezed his hand for reassurance.

* * *

Hermione walked around the house with a bottle of beer in her hand. She knew today was the day Severus was marrying Bridget. She couldn't believe it had been six months since she had saw Severus last. She had decided to take the offer of an apprentice ship with Professor McGonagall. She would start a month before the actual school year started. She had debated over weather or not to take the offer, she knew she would have to see Severus, and it would crush her seeing him walk around Hogwarts with a ring on his left hand and Bridget running around with him. However, she needed to move on, he did, and if he could she could. Plus, McGonagall was very good at bribing. She assured Hermione that she didn't have to be anywhere near Snape unless they had a staff meeting.

It was about five thirty in the afternoon and the sun was about thirty minutes from setting.

Hermione cringed at the thought of Severus and Bridget on their way to their honeymoon. She knew what newlyweds did on their wedding night and her heart broke when she thought of it.

She walked into the kitchen and set her beer on the sink. She began deciding on what she wanted for dinner. She came to the conclusion of some pasta. She just turned on the stove when Roxy started barking.

"Roxy Quiet!" Hermione snapped.

Roxy jumped up on the screen of the front door and began scratching at it frantically.

"Damn It Roxy stop that this instant!" Hermione scolded.

Roxy wouldn't stop. She was scratching, barking and whining.

"It's just a bird Roxy." Hermione said annoyed. She began to fill the pan with water.

"AWWOOOOOO" Roxy howled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to the excited dog.

"What are you so wound up about?" Hermione asked.

Roxy scratched at the door. Hermione looked out to see what the heck she was so excited about and her breath caught in her throat.

She opened the front screen slowly and Roxy bolted out and started running toward the thing that got her extremely excited.

On the top of the hill there was a man, the sun was setting so all Hermione could she was a black outline of the figure.

She stood on her porch in complete shock.

"It couldn't be." She whispered.

At that moment a slight breeze came over the house blowing Hermione's hair around. She brushed it out of her face and put her hand over her eyes so she could make the figure out better.

As the breeze hit the top of the hill that is when she saw his black robes billowing behind him.

She saw the little black dot of Roxy jumping and running all around him.

Hermione blinked a couple times. She thought she was dreaming. She had to know. She took off running. She ran and the figure that stood on the top of the hill came running towards her.

She sprinted as fast as she could, and so did he.

They collided with each other. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist and hers wrapped tightly around his neck. He spun her around in circles. Roxy barking happily at them.

He set her down and grabbed the sides of her face looking at her through tear filled eyes.

"I couldn't do it Hermione. You are the one I need to be with not Bridget, not some women I meet in a bar, not anybody!"

Hermione looked at him in complete shock. She was defiantly dreaming.

She closed her eyes. "Wake up Hermione."

Severus let out a chuckle.

She opened her eyes to see beautiful black ones staring at her.

Tears were falling down her cheeks. Severus whipped them away. "It's not a dream love. I am here to stay."

Hermione jumped into his arms and they tumbled to the grass beneath him. Laughing.

She was on top of his chest and he was propped up on his elbows.

"Severus…." Hermione whispered brushing a piece of black hair out of his eye.

He lifted his right hand and cupped her right cheek. She closed her eyes; slavering the touch.

"Hermione…please promise me you'll never leave me like that again." Severus begged. "…I want you, I need you…I cannot live without you."

Hermione looked into his eyes.

"Only if you take me back and forgive me for all the hurt and pain I caused you."

"Always." And with that he took her into the most passionate, lust filled, desperate kiss they ever shared.

Roxy let out a happy bark; however they kept kissing and ignoring her.

If Severus and Hermione had watched Roxy they would have seen the dog literally roll her eyes.

She walked over to them and stared licking their cheeks. Hermione and Severus started laughing and pulled away from the kiss.

Hermione looked over at Roxy and rolled her eyes.

"Could you at least give us five minutes?" Hermione asked

Roxy barked and then nudged the side of Hermione's leg indicating it was time to get up and go to the house for dinner.

"I take it your hungry?" She laughed.

Roxy barked again.

Hermione looked over at Severus and smiled.

"Would you like to join Roxy and me for dinner?"

Severus smiled. "I'd be more than happy too."

Severus and Hermione walked hand in hand back to the house with Roxy trotting happily in front of them.

**TBC……Told you it would get better lol**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Sorry the last chapter was so short! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! **

Bridget sat by herself in the deserted wedding reception room. She took a big gulp out of the champagne bottle that was in her hand. She was devastated. Severus had left her. She didn't blame him though. She knew that deep down he wasn't fully one hundred present in it. He still loved another. She just wished he would have saved her the embarrassment of getting dumped during their wedding vows.

She took another swig of champagne. Her brother Justin walked into the room.

"I hope you don't plan on drinking all this champagne by yourself." He said smirking as he grabbed himself a bottle.

"It would be a shame if it went to waste." She added with a smile.

"Sis, I am very proud of you letting him go." Justin told her.

"It wasn't easy, but whoever woman he left for better realize how much he loves her when he ditched his own fiancé on their wedding day."

"You'll find someone worth your while Sis, I promise you that. Everything happens for a reason."

"Thanks Bro."

* * *

Hermione sat down a plate of pasta and garlic bread for her and Severus.

There was silence for a while before Hermione asked the question Severus had been waiting for her to ask.

"How did she take it?"

Severus finished chewing the delicious noodles before he spoke.

"She let me go." He said still in shock that she took it so well.

"Severus…." Hermione said with uncertainty.

"Hermione…I know where this is going…please…"But she cut in.

"She must have loved you a lot Severus….enough to…"

"Hermione…she loved me yes…but she realized that the love I had for her wasn't the kind of love I have for you. The love I have for you is so unbelievably strong…" he let out a frustrated breath. "…it is too hard for me to explain. Hermione, the feelings I have for you make me speechless, and they…" But he was cut of by Hermione leaning over the table and taking his lips in hers.

When they pulled back he looked at her with confusion.

"I understand Severus." She said with a smile. "So you're certain their wont be any drama thrown in between us because you left her?"

Severus smirked. "No my love, she is not that kind of person. She knows how much I love you and she understands."

"Good." Hermione said before taking a big bite of pasta.

Severus just rolled his eyes. He felt something on his leg and looked down to see Roxy begging.

"I swear you were half pig." He said dropping a piece of garlic bread on the floor.

Hermione started laughing. "Roxy if you're going to eat that garlic bread you are sleeping down stairs tonight."

Severus shot her another confused look.

Hermione snorted. "I take it you have never smelt a boxer fart before have you Severus?"

He nearly chocked on his water.

Hermione got up giggling getting a napkin so she could wipe up the mess he mad by spiting water across the table.

As she was cleaning up the mess, Severus took the opportunity and grabbed Hermione around the waste and pulling her into his lap.

She let out a squeal as she started devouring her neck in sloppy wet kisses.

"Severus!" She yelled as he began tickling her sides and making her scream.

"SEVERUS STOP IT!" Her laughter was very contagious and Severus began laughing with her.

He finally stopped and she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Severus?" She asked

"Hmmm?" He replied looking into her eyes.

"Have you ever seen Lady and the Tramp? It is a muggle movie."

"No I haven't."

"Well then…we are going to have to watch it so you will understand the puppy kiss."

"Puppy kiss?" He asked.

"Yeah watch…." She grabbed a noodle out of the bowl and put one end of it in his mouth and the other in hers.

He got the idea. The noodle shrank and shrank before there lips touched in a sweet kiss.

Hermione got up out of his lap and walked the dishes over to the sink.

"After I clean up we got to watch the movie."

She began scrubbing the dishes out of habit. Severus rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand. He said a simple spell and all the dishes were magically in the cabinets washed and clean.

"There all done."

Hermione walked over to him and grabbed his hand. They reached her bedroom and both got ready for bed. Once they were stripped down. Severus in his boxers and Hermione in her short shorts and a spaghetti strap, they hopped into bed and snuggled close to each other. They turned on the TV and began watching the movie.

If Hermione had been told two years ago that she would be lying in bed with Severus Snape watching Disney movies she would have laughed her head off, and then hexed the person who told her such a non realistic thing. However, here they were laughing and holding each other close as if they would never let one another slip away again.

As the movie came to an end, Severus turned off the TV and rolled over on top of Hermione.

"Did you like it?" She asked cheekily.

He nodded and gave her one of his rare smiles. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Now even though that movie is for young children, we both know they had to get it on in the movie in order to have the puppies in the end. How about you and I try it doggie style."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Severus!" She said slapping his chest playfully.

"After all, when you were talking about a puppy kiss earlier I thought it would be along the lines of something like this…." He licked her neck and then all the way up to her cheek.

"SEVERUS!" Hermione laughed rubbing the slobber of her cheek. She couldn't believe how playful he was being.

"Now Hermione, that was very rude rubbing off my kiss!" He said slipping his hands under her shirt.

"Severus what are you doing?" She said in somewhat of a moan.

"Making you Smile." He told her kissing her cheek.

"No…Your making me wet!" Hermione groaned as she felt the pool of heat form between her legs.

"Is that so?" Severus asked as he slid his hand down her shorts and under her underwear.

"Sev…" Hermione closed her eyes as jolts of pleasure shot through her body as Severus cupped her mound.

"You are wet." He said letting out a groan while thrusting two fingers into her... Before she could even begin to enjoy his menstruations Severus had ripped off her shorts and underwear. He kissed her neck, around her perfect round breast and down her tummy.

He came face to face to Hermione's diamond. He blew on it just to tease her.

"Severus…Please." Hermione begged.

He didn't have to be told twice. He licked her from the bottom all the way up to her peak.

"Oh gods…"

Severus chuckled. "Now this is what I call a puppy kiss."

**TBC…..Sorry it was so short you guys! There will be more to come! I am writing a new story called "Warmth" if you have time please check it out and let me know if you want me to continue with that story. Reviews are appreciated for that story and this one! Thank you all =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey Everybody! Wow it sure has been a long time since my last update! I apologize! Life has been crazy on my end lol! Anyway here is the next chapter of S.F and I hope you all enjoy!**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Severus ran into a little town not too far from Hermione's cabin. They were running low on food. It was about nine o'clock in the morning and Hermione was still sleeping. Severus had decided he was going to run to the store, get some groceries and then make her breakfast in bed. He was so happy that he and Hermione were back together. There was a whole lot of drama that had conspired between them, but the love remained the same through the whole dilemma.

Hermione rolled over onto her back. Suddenly she felt sick and ran into the bathroom. She lifted up the toilet lid and threw up. She had been feeling sick for about a week. Luckily Severus was either sleeping or taking Roxy on a walk when she got sick. Hermione felt better so she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror when she was finished. She took out her wand and preformed a simple pregnancy spell. It came back positive. She felt sick again and stumbled back over the toilet. She slid back against the wall.

"I am Pregnant." She stated to herself.

Hermione for once in her life was speechless. She didn't know what to do. She and Severus had just gotten back together less than two weeks ago, now she was Pregnant? What was she going to tell Severus? She got up and walked back over to her bed and sat down, right as Severus walked through the front door.

Severus walked over to the table and set the bags down. He quietly went upstairs to check on Hermione. He found her sitting on the bed staring off into space.

"Hello Love." He sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey." She said quietly. She was extremely nervous.

Severus frowned. He knew something wasn't right. "Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione got off the bed, and plastered a smile on her face. "I am fine Severus."

Severus smiled back at her. "Okay good. How about some breakfast?"

Hermione felt sick just at the thought of food.

"I actually ate while you were out." She lied.

Severus didn't think twice about it. "Okay well I'll make something up for me and that rotten dog."

They both walked out of the room and headed down stairs. Severus was the first to walk into the kitchen, but stopped right when he reached the bottom of the stairs. Hermione crashed right into the back of him.

"Oomph. What is it Severus?"

"DAMN IT YOU STUPID DOG!" Severus yelled.

Roxy scurried under the table. She had gotten into the grocery bags and tore everything to shreds.

Hermione had to stiff a giggle. "Roxy bad dog!" Hermione tried to be serious.

"OUTSIDE!" Severus ordered. Roxy darted out form under the table and flew out the dog door.

"Bloody Rat! Now I have to clean all this up and go back out!" Severus growled.

Hermione started laughing. "Severus you're a wizard. It takes a flick of your wand for everything to be clean again."

She received a glare from him.

"Severus I am going to take a walk. I'll be back in a bit."

Severus just nodded and got to work.

Hermione walked out of the house and patted Roxy on the head as she headed for the small river that was just a couple hundred feet from her house.

She sat herself down and watched the river flow over the rocks. She placed her hand on her stomach and couldn't believe that in nine months she would have a baby in her and Severus presence.

The weeping willows all around her were gently swaying in the wind. She loved it here. She thought it was absolutely beautiful. She could just imagine kids with black curly hair running around and playing in the tall grass, climbing in the trees, and swimming in the crystal clear water.

She dipped her feet into the cold water, swishing them around. She heard the sound of gravel crushing behind her, and it pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned around and came face to face with Severus.

"Hello Beautiful." He whispered as he sat behind her and pulled her into his chest.

She smiled to herself as she felt his hands making patterns up and down her arms.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too Severus."

"Hermione something doesn't feel right. I feel like you are not telling me something."

Hermione linked their fingers together and tilted her head back. She captured his lips and hers and they kissed for sometime.

Severus finally broke the kiss and looked down at her. "What was that for love?"

"No apparent reason." She said smiling at him.

Severus laid back and Hermione straddled him. She laced her hands with his again and kissed him deeply. She then pulled back and studied his face.

"What?" He asked her, squeezing her hands.

Hermione looked him straight in the eyes. "Severus, do you really love me?"

Severus was taken aback by her question. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her close.

"Hermione, I love you more than life itself. I can't even begin to explain to you how much I love you. How could you ask me something like that?"

Hermione leaned back into his arms that were locked around her waste.

"So does that mean you will never leave us?"

Severus frowned. "Us?" He asked confused.

Hermione reached behind her back and pulled Severus hands so they were in front of her. She gently placed both his palms under her shirt and onto her flat belly.

She looked down and smiled and then looked into Severus eyes.

"You see Severus; you are going to be a daddy."

**TBC….hehe Reviews please =D Sorry It was short.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thank you guys for your reviews! They're very much appreciated. This chapter is for you Sam lol! =P **

Severus Snape's eyes widened. "What did you just say?" He asked.

"Severus we are going to be parents!" Hermione jumped in his lap excitedly.

Snape felt his vision go blurry and then it all went black. Hermione laughed when Severus fell back and she landed on top of him. She waited about two minutes as Severus started gaining his conscience back. He opened his eyes and saw two beautiful bright caramel brown eyes staring back at him.

"I'm going to be a father?" He asked dreamily.

"Yes Severus…" Hermione smiled, "…You're going to be a daddy!"

Severus was speechless. He was going to be a father of either a beautiful baby boy or baby girl. He rolled over so he lay atop Hermione. He kissed her gently. When he pulled back they started into each others eyes lovingly.

"So you're not mad?" She asked happily.

"My love, how could I be mad, when you are giving me such a precious gift?" He told her pulling her into another kiss.

All of a sudden Snape pulled back and got to his feet.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked at his sudden movements.

"How long have you been pregnant?" He asked impatiently.

"I don't know I just found out this morning; maybe two weeks?" Hermione guessed.

"That means we only have a little less than nine months to prepare!" Snape gasped. "Common we need to get settled!"

Severus grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up. He looked at her and smiled at the confused look on his face. "Let's go!"

He pulled her close to his body and apperated into London.

"Severus! That could hurt the baby! I need to make a doctors appointment to see whether or not I can do those things! What are we doing here anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Shopping!" Severus said in a total feminine voice!

Hermione started laughing. She had never seen Severus Snape in such a good mood. She also never expected him to joke around like that.

"Severus!" Hermione said laughing. "Never do that again!"

He just smiled at his laughing girlfriend. "I don't plan on ever doing that again!" He said in his "somewhat" professor voice. "How about we get some lunch? He offered.

"That sounds fascinating." Hermione smiled. She felt Severus hand capture hers and lock their hands together. She smiled to herself at the loving gesture.

The found a quiet little café. The ordered their meals and began discussing about the baby.

"Hermione, where do you want to raise our child?" He asked seriously. "We can always add a nursery to my private quarters."

"I was hopping we could add a nursery for your private quarters. After I come back from maternity leave, I can still be Professor McGonagall's apprentice and work while the baby stays in the nursery. However, after the baby is born, I was really hoping to raise our child in our little cabin."

Severus smiled at her. "Okay that sounds great. We have an extra bedroom in there, and we can start fixing it up this week, so when the end of summer comes, everything will be ready."

"Severus I love you!" Hermione told him as she leaned over the table for a kiss.

"I love you too Hermione. I love you too." He reassured her.

The paid the pill and headed out.

Hermione couldn't believe how excited Severus was. He was dragging her from store to store. She finally reminded him that they really couldn't get anything until they new the sex of the baby.

"Let's find out now!" Severus said grabbing Hermione's hand. They appeared at Hogwarts.

"Hermione, do you mind your first doctor's appointment being here?"

"Severus! It's almost six! Shouldn't we be getting home?"

"I know but Poppy is here, and I want to see what the baby's sex is!"

"Severus, I think it is too early to tell." Hermione loved the fact that he was so excited, but he was getting a little bit over bored.

"Let's find out!" They made there way through the castle and up to the Hospital Wing.

"POPPY!" Severus yelled as he sat Hermione down on one of the beds.

"Severus?" Poppy came out of her office. "What's a matter?"

"Poppy! Hermione's pregnant! Can we find out the sex?" Severus asked almost jumping out of his pants.

"Severus my boy, calm down! I have never seen you act this way! Its quiet pleasant! You aren't throwing insults my way every five seconds." Poppy smirked as he glared at her.

"Poppy, stop wasting our time and just do something already!"

Poppy rolled her eyes. "Old habits never die hard. I spoke to soon." She mumbled under her breath.

She walked over to Hermione.

"Hello my dear. How far along are you?"

"About two weeks I think. Isn't it to early to tell anything Poppy?" Hermione asked.

"Honey, we are in the wizarding world, not the muggle. Of course I can tell." She preformed a spell over Hermione's stomach. After about a few minutes a bright violet purple color shined over Hermione's tummy.

"Poppy isn't it supposed to be blue or pink?" Severus asked curiously.

Poppy smiled at the couple in front of her. "Yes Severus."

"Then why is it purple woman?" Severus growled.

"Because pink and blue make purple Severus." Hermione said confused.

"Exactly!" Poppy smiled.

"That's absurd. That would have to mean it was half boy half girl." Severus said rolling his eyes.

"Oh Severus! I thought you were smarter than that!" Poppy teased.

"He is right Poppy! That can't be right!" Hermione added.

Poppy rolled her eyes in frustration. "Or maybe…." She said sarcastically. "…there is one boy and one girl."

She smirked as she watched the information sink into Severus and Hermione's brains. The emotions on their faces were priceless.

Hermione and Severus both looked at each other wide eyed and then looked at Poppy.

"TWINS?" They both shouted

**TBC….More to come! Reviews please! **


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Oh that last chapter was so fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed it! Here is Chapter 21. I hope you guys enjoy it! **

"Congrats on twins you two!" Poppy said happily. "I'll leave you two alone now. Hermione dear, if you need anything let me know."

Hermione was too shocked to say anything so she nodded in reply. When Poppy left, Hermione and Severus sat in silence.

"We are going to have twins?" Hermione said in complete shock.

Severus nodded and looked at the love of his life. "I am going to have one of each." He said smiling.

"I am nervous Severus. What if I am not a good Mom? What if…" She didn't finish. Severus pulled her into a kiss to silence her.

"Hermione, you are going to be an excellent mother. I can't say don't be nervous because I am nervous too. I also am not pushing two watermelons out of my…" He cringed at the thought!

Hermione laughed. "Let's go home Severus. I am tired."

"Poppy?" Severus yelled again.

Poppy popped her head out the door. "Yes Severus?"

"Are we allowed to apperate or will that hurt the baby?" Severus asked concerned.

"Hermione can apperate as long as she is with you. However, she can only apperate for the first two months, after she needs to use the fleu network.

"Thanks Poppy!" The couple both said before the disappeared with a pop.

They appeared in the living room of their cabin. Severus picked her up before she could say anything and carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom.

That night all that could be heard from their bedroom was grunts and groans of extreme pleasure.

Hermione woke up from morning sickness the next day. Severus felt her get out of bed fast and head into the bathroom. He went in there and held her hair back for her.

"Severus I hate this!" She said throwing up into the toilet.

"I know my love. It will soon be over. I will make sure to brew some potions tonight to help with the nausea."

"Thank you Severus." She leaned back into his chest and they rested up against the wall. He rubbed her back until she was comfortable.

"You okay?" He asked sweetly.

"Yeah, thank goodness it's only in the morning." Hermione agreed.

"This probably is going to be a stupid question, but are you hungry?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Actually I am!"

"Okay what do you want?" Severus asked.

"I want chocolate chip pancakes with a whip cream smiley face!" Hermione laughed.

"You're serious?" Severus questioned but it was somewhat stated.

Hermione nodded. "Yes Sir!"

Severus rolled his eyes and stood up, offering Hermione his hand. "Okay then, I will be back in 20 minutes and then I'll make you your breakfast."

Severus got up and apperated to the store. "Bloody woman, wants me to make chocolate chip pancakes with a smiley face no less!" Severus hissed under his breath.

He collected all the ingredients he needed, and headed to the counter. He paid for the stuff, bagged it and apperated back to the house.

He walked in through the front door and almost tripped over Roxy.

"You bloody dog!" Severus mumbled as he walked into the kitchen and set everything down.

He got out the bowl and started to make the batter, he added all the ingredients in. After everything was mixed, he got out a pan, warmed it up and started scooping batter into the pan.

About ten minutes later he had a stack of chocolate chip pancakes ready. He rolled his eyes as he drew a smiley face on the top pancake. Hermione was going to be the end of him. He threw everything on a tray and took it to their room.

"One order of smiley face chocolate chip pancakes!" Severus said sarcastically, as he set down the tray of food.

Hermione squealed in delight. "Oh thank you Severus! These are my favorite!" She took a big bite and moaned at the delicious taste in her mouth.

"These are amazing Severus!" Hermione said as she took another bite.

Severus for the umpteenth time that day rolled his eyes. "Hurry up and eat woman! We have plans today!"

Hermione quickly finished her breakfast and hoped in the shower. When she was finally done she met Severus on the front porch.

"About time!" He said smirking at her.

"Shut up Severus! Where are we going?" She asked giving him a loving punch in the gut.

"We are going to go to London and buy some things. You will need clothes soon. He told her looking her up and down.

"Is that a pooch forming?" He gasped as he looked at her stomach.

"Severus! That is mean! You can go to London yourself!" Hermione yelled at him.

She turned to go back in the house, but Severus stopped her.

"Hermione I was just kidding! You look beautiful! You can't tell you're even pregnant."

"Do you really think so?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes dear!" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

He pulled her close to his chest and apperated to London.

They're first stop was My First Time Baby. (**AN: Sorry I don't know what kind of baby stores they have in London.)**

Severus and Hermione walked through the door and were greeted right away by a store clerk.

"Welcome to My First Time Baby! How may I help you?" She greeted them.

Severus absolutely hated muggle places. "Where are the baby cribs?" He snapped.

The store clerk jumped back. "Aisle three sir! She told him.

Severus turned to Hermione grabbed her hand and headed off toward aisle three.

They looked at all the different cribs. "I think we should get black." Severus stated.

"Of course you would want black! I like the dark mahogany." Hermione said.

"Black goes with everything though!" Severus told her.

"Not necessary Severus." Hermione told him.

"Okay then, how about we get the solid black for our little boy and then white with black polka spots for the little girl."

"It is polka dots Severus." Hermione laughed.

Once again she received a glare from him.

"I actually think that's a good idea Severus they go well together."

He pulled out the two cribs they wanted and told the store clerk to hold everything they were planning on getting. The bought all kinds of things for the babies room. Severus wouldn't settle for anything with color. Hermione however made sure she found things that were super cute but consisted of only black and white. Severus agreed that their toys and clothes can be colorful but he wouldn't be caught dead in pink.

Hermione just laughed. She didn't care. She knew when the babies were born; Severus wouldn't care what colors he'd be caught it. She knew Severus would change for the better.

"Hermione we got all we need for the nursery at home. Let's come back next week and get stuff for the other nursery." Severus said.

Severus paid for all the stuff and once there was no muggles in view, he shrunk them down so everything could fit in his pocket.

They left the store, and walked hand and hand down the sidewalk.

They stopped in front of a maternity clothes store. "Hermione love, why don't you look in here, get anything you want, price doesn't matter. I'll meet you back here in an hour?" Severus asked.

"That's fine Severus, but where are you going?" She asked him.

"I just have to run and grab a couple things for the classroom." He told her a little white lie.

"Oh okay! I'll be right here." Hermione walked into the store and started looking at all the clothes she would need in the upcoming eight months.

Severus quickly made his way down a couple blocks and then stopped in front of the store he was searching for. He walked in and rang the bell that was sitting on the front desk.

"Hello can I help you?" The little old lady asked.

"Yes I am here to pick up an order I made about a day or two ago. The name is Severus Snape." He told her.

"Oh yes just one moment." The little old lady went to the back of the shop and came back about a minute later.

"It is a beautiful order sir." The old lady said handing Severus a beautiful diamond ring.

"Yes I just hope my girlfriend will like it." Severus admitted handing it back to the store owner.

The little old lady placed the ring in a tiny black velvet box.

"I wish the best of luck to you and your soon to be fiancé." The little old lady said.

"I just hope she says yes." Severus said as he walked out of the store and off to find Hermione.

**TBC! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
